Corazón Salvaje
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Todo me sale mal gradualmente ,no me quejo de mi mala suerte pero...¿ser parte de la venganza de una persona que ni siquiera conozco?Eso si que es tener sal.Opcionalmente no tengo mas opcion que luchar por mi vida... o por no enamorarme
1. el comienzo de la historia

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi solo los secuestro con el fin de crear las historia que veo en mis sueños.

CORAZON SALVAJE.

En el pueblo de Konoha vivían los reyes y príncipes de la dinastía rey Hiashi miraba a las dos jóvenes que tenía enfrente de él.

-Así que… ¿Quieren salir a dar una vuelta?

-Si padre-Una chica de largo cabello negro azulado y muy bello rostro compuesto por una nariz respingona, ojos perla y labios rosas asistió.

-No lo se, Neji no se creo que esto es muy peligroso.

-Anda papi-Una chica de cabello castaño y características faciales parecidas a las de Hinata insistió-Porfa, me aburro de tanto verde. Solo veremos el pueblo, compráremos algunas cosas y volveremos aquí-ambas pusieron una tierna cara con puchero.

Hiashi suspiro pesadamente-Esta bien, pueden ir en compañía de los guardias.

-Gracias pa.-Dijeron a unisonio. Subieron hasta sus habitaciones y se pusieron unos vestidos más livianos-Ya estamos listas-Fue así como subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron al mercado del pueblo.

Prov. Hinata.

Tome la mano de mi hermana y salimos en el carruaje que nos dejo en el mercado de nuestro reino. Los guardias no iban con nosotras ya que no lo considerábamos necesario. Compramos muchas cosas, entre ellas yo compre tomates para mi prometido. Tenia que casarme con él por orden de mi padre, para fortalecer aún más a nuestro reino, pero pese a eso no podía amarlo por ser tan arrogante, presumido y de pocas palabras. En eso vi a a un niño que tenia la rodilla pelada a causa de un golpe. Lo cure y le hable para tranquilizarlo.

-Fuiste muy valiente, toma ten un regalo-le di uno de los chocolates que tenia en mi canasta-Se un buen niño-y revolví su cabello.

-Muchas gracias princesa Hinata. Usted es una muy buena persona-me dio una flor y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

Veía como ese niño corría hacia su madre y en ese momento en el que los vi: dos hombres altos de cabello oscuro que parecían estar siguiéndonos. Pero después pensé en que estaba siendo paranoica y tome el hecho como irrelevante. Salimos hacia la pradera, que era un lugar bastante separado del resto. Sentí ruido detrás de mí y al girar la cabeza note que estaban esos tipos otra vez, tiramos los cestos y empezamos a correr. Desafortunadamente cuando logre esconderme tomaron a Hanabi y pusieron un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Princesa Hinata por el bien de su hermana le aconsejo que se entregue o sino le cortaremos el cuello a la niña-él más pálido grito-¡Salga o la matamos!-él otro preciono con mas fuerza el cuchillo.

-Aquí estoy-levante las manos-por favor liberen a mi hermana e iré con ustedes sin oponer resistencia alguna-la tiraron a mi lado y tome su carita llorosa entre mis manos-tienes que ser fuerte por mi. Por favor cuida del reino, a mi padre y también cuídate tú-bese su frente-te quiero mucho hermanita y dile a padre que también le quiero mucho-él sujeto del cuchillo se acerco a nosotras y golpeo a Hanabi en el estomago dejándola inconciente-¡Hanabi!-me sujetan y trato de soltarme, siento un golpe y después me sumerjo en la oscuridad.

Fin Prov. Hinata.

Estos muchachos fueron, con Hinata en los brazos, a un barco que estaba a punto de zarpar. Al llegar se acercaron a un hombre rubio y le entregaron a la chica como si fuera un paquete.

-La trajeron-felicito-Sabia que debía pedírselo a ustedes-la tomo y llevo a su cuarto-¡Que nadie me moleste!-puso a la muchacha en su cama y prendió un grillete a su muñeca izquierda para que no escapara. Miro a la hermosura que ahora estaba a su cuidado, por que él lo había decidido. Solo deseaba que ella no lo odiara, simplemente eso pedía.

Fin capitulo 1

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me merezco un reviews? Si tienen alguna duda por favor comuníquemela.


	2. conociendote

Perdón!Por razones personales no había podido actualizar mi fic ,pero ya esta, asi que DISFRUTENLO

Prov. Hinata

Me desperté y pronto sentí que mi muñeca izquierda estaba adormecida, al observarla note que estaba encadenada .Comencé a híper ventilarme a tal punto que iba a gritar cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Veo que ya despertó-la persona que abrió la puerta sonreía como si era su cumpleaños-me alegro que se encuentre bien-¿bien? claro, es súper normal que un día sin razón aparente te secuestren una tropa de piratas.

-¿Q-quien m-me trajo a-aquí?-el miedo me supero y tartamudee

-El capitán, fueron sus ordenes-puso cara de cómo si recordara algo-me dijo que te llevara con él, quiere hablar contigo-se acerco a mi y me quito la cadena-vamos-tomo mi brazo y arrastrándome me llevo con el capitán. Ya era de noche y a pesar de toda mi situación actual yo no podía dejar de pensar en Hanabi ¿estará bien?

_Mientras en el reino: _

-¡Padre!-Hanabi corría hacia los brazos de su progenitor, llorando y diciendo incoherencias.

-¿Qué pasa?-Hiashi sacudió a su hija que estaba como en un shock-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-pregunto al notar la ausencia de esta.

-S-se llevaron a-a m-mi h-hermana-dijo entre los hipidos provocados por el llanto-l-la r-raptaron-el padre abrazo a su niña mientras las lagrimas caían por los rostros de ambos.

-Llamen a la policía y a los guardias-ordeno a su servidumbre-que lleguen lo más rápido que puedan, acaban de secuestrar a mi hija, por último envíen un recado a su prometido.

_En el barco:_

Prov. Hinata:

Me sorprendió no ver nadie afuera. Kiba-el chico que me arrastraba-me explico (aunque yo no se lo pedí) todos estaban comiendo en la parte de abajo del barco y que yo me quedaría sola con el dichoso capitán porque él debía ir a comer.

Llegamos a una puerta de roble oscuro donde Kiba golpeo tres veces, cuando me di cuenta estaba dentro.

-Aquí esta capitán. Ahora si me disculpa voy a comer.

-Claro. Puedes irte-hizo una seña con su mano para que se retire-déjanos solos-me sorprendió que para ser pirata era muy atractivo: su cabello rubio parado en puntas le daba un toque rebelde, tenía piel morena y tres marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas, además de unos hermosos faroles azules.

Me sentí incomoda frente al hecho de que estábamos solos. Supongo que para romper la tensión pregunte:

-¿P-por q-que me s-secuestro?-él solo sonrío como burlándose de mi. Se levanto acercándose a mí, acorralándome entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos ante la inminente oportunidad que él tenia de hacerme algo, ya que había colocado sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-No hagas esas preguntas hermosa-susurro cerca de mi oído-con el paso del tiempo lo sabrás. Ahora a lo importante: tienes que trabajar para mí, te guste a ti o no preciosa-se alejo apoyándose en su escritorio-serás la encargada de limpiar y cocinar para mis hombres. Dormirás en mi cuarto conmigo y nadie a excepción de mi te podrá tocar-volvió a acercarse a mi y con su mano derecha que estaba vendada contorneo mi figura-si me desobedes te encerrare y si tratas de escapar, por más hermosa que me parezcas, te matare-sentencio con un tono fúnebre. En ese momento deje respirar ¿Iba a tener que aguantar todo eso por algo que no se si hice? quería llorar ¿porque yo? Aunque no me guste este sentimiento, odio a la persona por la que me secuestraron.

Gracias por la lectura y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

Si sos escritor unite al movimiento creado por mí:

`Review por la sonrisa de un escritor`´´  
¿En que consiste? básicamente en que a cada escritor al que se le lea la historia dejarle un review deseándole aunque sea un buen día ,para escritores que recién empiezan como yo es importante contar con el apoyo de otros escritores o los propios lectores


	3. mis reglas

_Lo prometido es deuda….como lo dije anteriormente en el grupo mundo fanfiction naruhina hoy subiría la continuación de esta historia…así que disfrútenlo._

_Ante la duda de mis queridos lectores, la edad de Naruto es de 21 años mientras que la de Hinata es de 17._

_Los personajes de Naruto no son mios.._

_Capitulo 3_

Él se alejo de mi-¿Tienes hambre?-asistí con la cabeza-Iré a buscar comida, sales y te mato-abrió la puerta y se fue.

Camine hacia su silla sintiéndome preocupada por lo que él podía hacerme .Luego de unos 3 minutos volvió-Aquí esta tu cena-me puso una bandeja con pescado, pan y agua.

Comí despacio por si me ahogaba, no quería que él me hiciera respiración boca a boca. Este sujeto miraba como comía y se reía dándome más vergüenza y miedo. Trate de descifrar que pasaba por esa cabeza tan trastornada como para mandar a que me secuestren.

Cuando termine de comer se acerco a mí y tomando mi rostro muy cerca de sus labios dijo con una voz sumamente sensual:

-Ahora vamos a dormir-recordé lo del mismo cuarto y el pánico se apodero de mí. Me agarro del brazo y arrastrándome me llevo a su cuarto. Cerro la puerta después de haber entrado-Quítate el vestido-ordeno con bastante seguridad quitándome todo el aire que aún tenia.

-¿Qué?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos-no voy a hacerlo.

-Quiero que lo entiendas-hizo señas con sus manos como explicándome-ahora estas bajo mis ordenes, lo que te lleva a tener que hacer lo que te dije-no me moví. Él se enojo ante mi negación muda y me acorralo contra la pared-o te lo quitas tú-recorrió con su mano izquierda el contorno de mi cuerpo, parando en cintura y subiéndolo un poco en el proceso-o te lo quito yo-se alejo de mi-decide ya.

-Me lo quito yo-tartamudee y llevando mis manos temblorosas hacia la faja del vestido, la desate dejando caer mi vestido y quedándome solo en paños menores. Él se quito su chaleco y seguidamente su blanca camisa. Empecé a asustarme cada vez más: estaba sola, con alguien más grande que yo, en un barco, la puerta estaba cerrada y ambos estábamos semi-desnudos. Baje la cabeza y de inmediato sentí que me sujetaba de la cintura y me presionaba contra él.

-Ponte esto-me dio la camisa blanca que acababa de sacarse y se volvió a alejar de mi. Pude notar, gracias a esta acción, que él tenia un cuerpo muy trabajado lleno de cicatrices. Rápidamente me puse la camisa mientras él se sentaba en su cama, mirándome fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-¿vendrás a dormir o no?-asistí y obedeciendo su orden me acosté en la cama y él me rodeo la cadera con su brazo derecho-enserio quería quitártelo-dijo refiriéndose a mi vestido. Tuve que dormir así, pegada a su torso desnudo.

Cuando desperté su cuerpo estaba alejado del mío, aún dormía pero su brazo seguía sobre mí. Me safé de su agarre celoso con todo el cuidado del mundo, una vez que me escape de él abrí la puerta silenciosamente notando que ya era de día. Para mi mala suerte un marinero, que al parecer estaba ebrio, se acerco a mí.

-Que bonita eres-su alcohólico aliento, podía sentirlo en mi hombro-aunque parece que el capitán lo descubrió antes-sonrío de manera extraña, no podía descifrar a que se debía-al parecer a él no le importas, porque te dejo aquí afuera, sola-sujeto mis muñecas y se acerco a mi cuello-¡Quédate quieta!

-¡Suéltame!-luchaba con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía soltarme. Varias personas de la tripulación estaban allí pero no me ayudaban. Lo último que se escucho fue un disparo seguido de un gran olor a sangre.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Me merezco review?


	4. indicios de verdad

_A LEER…._

PROV. NARUTO

Cuando desperté note que la niña mimada no estaba y se podía escuchar lío afuera. Descalzo y con solo el pantalón puesto me coloque el cinturón, que portaba un arma y salí afuera. Ni bien salí del cuarto supe el motivo de tal conventillo: la maldita mocosa había tratado de escapar y se había cruzado con Sikoi, el marinero más alcohólico de toda mi tripulación. Estaba tratando de…no quiero ni pensarlo, ya les había aclarado que era mía. Fue en ese momento que saque el arma y dispare, Sikoi grito despavoridamente, ya que le revente la mano alejándolo de ella. Su mano solo era un colgajo de piel y huesos.

-¡Llévenlo abajo! ¡Ya me encargare de él!-tome el brazo de la mocosa que estaba cubierta de sangre y la lleve a mi cuarto. Al entrar la tire en la cama y le grite-¡como se te ocurre salir! ¡Te dije que no salieras y menos así!-miro hacia abajo. Me acerco furiosamente a ella y la tomo del mentón para que me mire-escucha y presta mucha atención niña estupida-dije con furia-si por alguna razón vuelves a escaparte o al menos tratas de hacerlo y tratan de violarte o algo peor, yo no volveré a intervenir-me levanto y salgo rumbo a castigar a Sikoi, trabo la puerta y pongo a gente de mi confianza a custodiarla-¡traigan a Sikoi!-lo trajeron y siguiendo mis indicaciones le quitaron la camisa, lo ataron y me dieron mi látigo-¡te dije claramente que no la tocaras!¡que es mía!-di dos latigazos contra su espalda-¡ahora por eso vas a morir!-seguí golpeando su espalda hasta que el enojo se disipo. Sikoi había dejado de gritar pero seguía vivo-¡esto es una advertencia para todos! ¡Acérquense a ella y van a terminar igual o peor que él!-enrolle mi látigo y se lo entregue a Kiba-cúrenlo y paren en el siguiente pueblo-volví a mi cuarto con un balde de agua y les dije a todos que se encargaran de sus asuntos y avisaran si me necesitaban.

PROV. HINATA

Cuando él se fue tenía los ojos rojos, como si estaba poseído por un demonio malvado. Escuche gritos de dolor y agonía, gritos de furia y luego de silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, él volvió con un balde con agua y una esponja.

-Toma-me los acerco-lávate la sangre-hice lo que me pidió con especial cuidado de que no viera de más, ya que no había salido del cuarto y me prestaba absoluta atención.

-¿Y que paso ahí afuera?-sus ojos azules volvieron a oscurecerse.

-Le di un pequeño escarmiento a Sikoi-se acerco a mi volviendo a contornear mi figura con su mano, tocando mi trasero en el proceso-Ya les he dicho a todos que eres mía-iba a besarme pero lo interrumpió un ¡capitán tierra firme!-llegamos, quédate aquí-volvió a irse y yo aproveche para buscar indicios de el motivo de mi rapto.

El cuarto era grande, contaba con muchos muebles llenos de cajones y un ropero. Caminaba despacio examinando todo y tratando de no hacer ruido. En el escritorio que estaba frente a la única ventana, había un viejo papel.

_El viento le susurra_

_A mi alma_

_Tu nombre_

_Ese nombre que mis oídos odian_

_Y mi corazón anhela escuchar_

_Aunque la traición_

_Que tú cometiste_

_Este no puede olvidar_

La letra era de un hombre ¿el capitán escribía poesía? no podía simplemente imaginarlo, parecía muy rudo y sin sentimientos como para escribir algo tan…profundo. Camine hacia el ropero, ya que los otros muebles tenían llave. Al pararme frente al ropero note con decepción que este también tenía llave. Lo patee enojada haciendo que algo cayera sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Y esto?-era un cuadro pero solo tenia al capitán mucho mas joven pintado en el centro. Se podía deducir que alguien había cortado los pedazos de los costados con furia. Supongo que si encuentro los otros dos pedazos sabre que paso. En ese momento se escucha el ruido de la puerta abriéndose….

EN EL REINO

-¿Hay alguna noticia de mi hija?-el rey Hiashi entro a la sala de guardias de su reino.

-No señor-respondió su capitán-parece que a la princesa Hinata se la trago la tierra y su hija, la señorita Hanabi, no aporta demasiados datos respecto a los hombres que se la llevaron.

-¿Crees que voy a encontrarla algún día?

-No pierda las esperanzas. Es una muchacha muy valiente y decidida, va a estar bien y pensando en que su padre la esta buscando por tierra y mar.

-Tengo miedo de que le hagan algo.

EN EL BARCO

Alcance a tirar el cuadro otra vez sobre el ropero, camine rápido hacia la cama y me senté en ella. La persona que entro al cuarto era Kiba, con un diminuto y blanco perro que salto sobre mi regazo para que yo lo acariciara.

-Vengo a ver si usted se encuentra bien.

-Me raptan alejándome de mi familia, tengo que soportar a un hombre posesivo y casi me violan ¿te parece que estoy bien?-le pregunte sarcásticamente.

-Le diré al capitán que esta un poco decaída emocionalmente-estaba por irse hasta que mi curiosidad gano.

-¿Por qué él me quiere a mi? ¿Que tengo de especial?

-Usted es un vínculo con un pasado que él quisiera olvidar. Prefiero no hablar de eso, quiero conservar mi vida.

-Entiendo y por favor no le digas a nadie que te pregunte eso.

-Y usted no le dice a nadie que yo le respondí-se fue cerrando con llave la puerta.

A la noche, después de comer, él se acostó a mi lado. Con solo el pantalón puesto y tomando mi cintura se durmió antes que yo. Cansada de mi posición actual, me di vuelta quedando frente a frente con el capitan. Su cara contraída me dio a entender que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Vete…-susurró dormido-te odio-él transpiraba mucho y, contra todos mis instintos, coloque una de mis manos en su mejilla para que se tranquilizara logrando que me abrazara con más fuerza. Me preocupa mi supuesto vínculo con su pasado. Por el momento solo sabio que él odiaba a alguien, que ese alguien y otra persona aparecían en una pintura que fue rota y extrañamente yo estaba vinculada a esto. Me dispuse a cerrar los ojos con una sola pregunta en mi cabeza…. ¿que vinculo tengo con un hombre que apenas conozco?

_¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Se que mis capítulos son cortos pero todos en casa usan la computadora y eso significa periodos más cortos para utilizarla._

_Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias. Espero que les guste el capitulo…_

_**Al día siguiente.**_

_**Prov. Hinata**_

-toma-el capitán había entrado con un balde con agua, algo de ropa y una barra de jabón-báñate, aún tienes sangre del escarmiento de Sikoi-

-¿Qué paso con él?-pese a lo que me había hecho no podía evitar sentirme mal por él.

-Lo dejamos en una aldea muy alejada de la civilización, francamente no se que le pasara.

-No entiendo-me miro alzando una ceja-era necesaria tanta violencia sin reparo, es decir ¿no se siente mal luego de usar armas tan poco ortodoxas con su propia tripulación?

-Créeme que desde hace un tiempo pensaba deshacerme de Sikoi, no era un gran marinero además de ser un alcohólico pero lo peor que pudo hacer fue tratar de propasarse contigo cuando les deje muy en claro a todos que tu me perteneces y eso me hizo enojar mucho .No me gusta que se metan con mis cosas.

-Yo no soy una cosa y menos soy…

-Además trato de tocarte, de poseerte a la fuerza ¿vas a decirme que eso te gusto?

-No, claro que no. Me sentí nauseabunda-

-Entonces no te quejes de mis métodos poco ortodoxos. Y hablando de nauseabundo, bañate ayer no te quitaste toda la sangre.

-¿Cómo?

-Te observe toda la noche, mientras dormías se corrió un poco la camisa y una cosa llevo a la otra-me puse roja pero del enojo ¿quien se cree que es?

-¿me va a dejar sola para bañarme al menos?-negó con la cabeza sosteniendo una sonrisa de pervertido-no puedo bañarme con usted mirándome-  
-Claro que puedes-seguía sonriendo-¿y si me doy vuelta?-negué con la cabeza-no seas tan vergonzosa, más de lo que vi anoche no debe haber-no pude más con esto y me largué a llorar-¿Por qué lloras? no hice nada más que verte, ni siquiera te toque...aunque ganas no me faltaron-llore con más fuerza-

_**Prov. Naruto**_

-Tranquilízate niña-me agache a su altura-después de lo que paso ayer no pienso dejarte sola, así que te propongo algo: yo me doy vuelta y juro no mirarte mientras te bañas. Es una promesa y siempre cumplo mis promesas-me miro con cara de _es lo único que me queda _y asistió con la cabeza.

Me pare frente a la puerta, que había trabado antes para que no hubiera interrupciones.

Haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol mire las rajaduras de la puerta.

Por mi falta de opciones tuve que bañarme ante la posibilidad de que él volteara a verme, así que me puse de espaldas intentando que en lo posible él no viera mucho. Empece lavando mis piernas y luego fui ascendiendo.

_**Prov. Naruto**_

No resistí mucho tiempo y me di vuelta muy disimuladamente. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, de espaldas a mí, su pelo al estar todo para atrás tapaba gran parte de su espalda pero dejaba ver un poco de su blanca (y aparentemente suave) piel.

Volví a mi labor de mirar la pared para no saltarle encima.

Una vez que termine de bañarme, me coloque una camisa luego de sujetar mis grandes pechos con una venda, un pantalón medio apretado y unas botas largas del mismo color. Ate mi largo cabello en una trenza desordenada liada a un costado.

-Ya esta-él se dio vuelta y después de darme varias miradas examinadoras, se acerco a mí y prendió otro botón de mi camisa. Aprovechando su acercamiento susurro a mi oído

-No querrás provocar a otros hombres que no sean yo ¿verdad?-pregunto haciéndome llegar su calido aliento-las consecuencias serian graves para todos, principalmente para nosotros dos.

-¿P-porque?-una de sus manos se apoyo en mi trasero y la otra en uno de mis pechos, haciendo que me pegue más a él.

-Porque dejaría de contener mi gran deseo por ti y te haría mía aunque tu no quisieras-sujeto mi cintura pegando su cadera con la mía-tarde o temprano vas a ser mi mujer-una de sus manos sujeto mi mentón -Esta es una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer-sentí una presión en los labios junto a un sabor dulce y unas manos recorriendo mi cintura.

_Perdon. Se que es cortito pero me están molestando para que limpie la casa. Juro que el próximo capitulo va a ser mas largo._


	6. entre la vida y la muerte

_A leer con mis dos personajes sexys que aparecen en este capitulo._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…._

Los labios de él estaban sobre los míos mientras sus manos jugaban en mi cintura. Trate de alejarlo con toda mi fuerza pero no pude, su fuerza era superior a la mía.

Puede parecer raro, pero el sabor de sus labios me era familiar, como si él ya me había besado antes. Lo que resulta imposible porque nunca bese a nadie, ni a mi prometido.

Cedí a mis impulsos y la bese en la boca robando todo el aire que podía tener en sus pulmones. Me aleje de ella dejando un hilo de saliva en su boca. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima.

-Vamos. Tienes que hacer tus tareas-jale su mano y la lleve afuera. Al parecer al principio le molesto la luz y no la culpo, la he tenido 3 días encerrada en el cuarto-Ella es Hinata y va a trabajar con nosotros ahora. Pido que sean respetuosos con ella porque, como aclare con anterioridad, es mia. Todo aquel que trate de hacerle algo o propasarse con ella recibirá un castigo peor que el que le di a Sikoi ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si capitán!-gritaron todos.

-Vuelvan a sus actividades-la mire y ella seguía con la cabeza gacha-¡Konohamaru!-un chico de 16 años, cabellos castaños y ojos negros se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-él era una de las pocas personas que podía tratarme con tal informalidad.

-Cuida de Hinata. Que haga lo que te dije y si se trata de escapar luego de agarrar me avisas-me acerque al oído de la mocosa y le susurre-_aplicare un correctivo especial si tratas de escaparte_-no me moleste en esconder mi tono pervertido en esa simple frase-Tengo cosas que hacer Konohamaru, así que tú estas a cargo-la jale hacia él.

-Claro- la tomo del brazo-vamos-y la llevo a la parte de abajo.

Ese chico me llevo a un lugar donde no había nadie. Por las camas deduje que eran las habitaciones de los marineros. El muchacho me acerco un balde con agua y jabón y una esponja.

-Limpiaras conmigo-Hice lo que me pidió ordenando en el proceso las camas y organizando todo. No había posibilidades de hablar con ese chico porque parecía muy callado, además estaba muy pensativa. Ya sabia el nombre del capitan, se llamaba Naruto pero ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Era una de sus tácticas para retenerme?

Hice un último esfuerzo por recodar mi niñez y funciono. Empecé a recordar

_Flashback_

_Corría por el enorme prado de flores que mi mamá, antes de morir, había mandado a hacer para mi y Hanabi. Estaba sola, ya que papá estaba en una reunión con los reyes de otro reino. Vi una hermosa mariposa de color violeta y corrí para tratar de agarrarla. En un descuido choque con un tronco y me caí raspando mi rodilla. Llore un rato largo, además de el dolor con el golpe había roto el vestido que me había hecho mi mamá._

_-¿Estas bien?-un chico se acerco a mi. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color azul y sonreía mostrando sus grandes y blancos dientes. No podía ver el color de su pelo porque usaba un sombrero-veo que te lastimaste-saco un pañuelo azul de su pantalón y lo coloco en mi rodilla-una chica hermosa como vos no tiene que llorar-con sus pulgares limpio mis lagrimas _-_Toma, es una rosa que me dio mi mamá. Me dijo que se la diera a la chica más linda que halla visto, por eso te la doy a ti-me puso la rosa, que no tenia espinas, en mi oreja acomodando una poco mis cortos mechones de pelo-creí que no podías ser más hermosa pero me equivoque-le sonreí totalmente colorada y pasamos el resto del día hablando-_

_Fin de Flashback_

El prado de flores era el mismo donde me habían secuestrado. Si mal no recuerdo, le dije a ese chico que era mi lugar favorito porque podía sentir a mi mamá ahí. Si ese chico era Naruto ¿Por qué me secuestro 10 años después? Cuando eso paso yo tenia 7 y el chico aproximadamente unos puede ser obsesión o enamoramiento infantil porque solo había visto una vez a ese chico.

La pequeña posibilidad de que Naruto me secuestro porque me conocía del pasado, me acercaba más al motivo que lo motivo para secuestrarme. Aunque esta pieza no encajaba del todo bien, nos vimos de niños pero ¿qué hay del cuadro y del odio que expreso en su sueño el otro día? estoy segura de que si encuentro los dos pedazos faltantes de la pintura voy a tener una idea más clara.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso hasta que sentí algo muy caliente en una de las camas. Estaba tocando la cabeza de un marinero de cabello rojo como la sangre. Al parecer él tenía mucha fiebre.

-Konohamaru-el chico se dio vuelta y se acerco para escucharme.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le hice una seña a la cama-¿Qué hace Gaara aquí?

-Tiene la cabeza muy caliente ¿podrías darme un pañuelo mojado?-él me acerco uno y yo lo puse sobre la cabeza del damnificado -¿Cómo paso esto?

-Ayer hizo guardia normalmente así que no se-se rasco la cabeza-debo informarle a Naruto-camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo-quédate aquí-volví a mojar el pañuelo y ponerlo sobre su frente. Extrañamente él comenzó a murmurar algo.

-Ma…-me acerque más a él-ma…-toque su mejilla que estaba ardiendo-mamá-¿pensaba que yo era su madre? siguió llamándola e hice lo que creí correcto

-Aquí estoy Gaara-sus facciones se relajaron pero al cabo se unos segundos volvió a fruncir el ceño

-No volverás a irte ¿verdad?no me dejaras solo ¿cierto?  
-Claro que no. Estoy aquí por ti-me sujeto la mano y no la solto. En ese momento entro el capitán.

-¿Qué le pasa?-me pregunto

-Gripe. Tiene fiebre y empezó a delirar-miro mi mano sujeta a la de él pero antes de que me dijera algo continúe hablando-piensa que soy su madre. Necesitamos hierbas medicinales para preparar una cura  
-¿Es tan grave?-consulto Konohamaru  
-Sin la medicina él puede morir esta misma noche-la cara de Naruto se contrajo

-¿Qué necesitas?-le dije las plantas y el miro a Konohamaru-dile a toda la tripulación que busque las hierbas. Estamos en tierra firme así que no hay pretextos para fracasar-Konohamaru se fue de la habitación dejándonos solos. Pensando en lo que hacia mi madre cuando me sentía mal, coloque mi mano sobre la frente de Gaara y lo acaricie con suavidad su cabello.

-Tranquilo Gaara yo estoy aquí

-Mamá perdóname-eso me sorprendió pero seguí fingiendo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte hijo-Naruto veía todo con cara seria, como si quisiera saltar sobre el enfermo y cortarle el cuello-ahora descansa por favor. Necesito que estés bien, hazlo por mi-se dejo de mover y aprovechando que me soltó, cambie el pañuelo de su frente.

-Te tomas muy enserio lo de fingir ser su madre-ironizo

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para molestar. Por el momento guarda tus celos.

-No estoy celoso, solo que no me gusta que te toquen-en ese momento entraron los marineros con las hierbas. Hablaron con Naruto y le dijeron algo que hizo que él se enfade. Prepare el té e intente dárselo a Gaara

-Hijo por favor, te sentirás mejor-Kiba, que estaba custodiándome, se reía en voz baja-todos están preocupados por ti-y no era mentira. Sus compañeros estaban todos afuera de la puerta esperando noticias-por favor. Hazlo por mí.

-Por favor llévame contigo-sorprendida me pare y le pregunte a Kiba donde estaba la mamá de Garra, pero él me contesto que solo Naruto lo sabia. Tuve que salir corriendo hacia fuera para preguntarle y lo encontré admirando un trozo de tela que había sido rasgado de una pintura. Al verme frente a el, metió esa tela en el cajón de su escritorio y lo cerro con llave. El trozo de la pintura esta en su escritorio pero este tiene llave. Vi que Naruto la guardaba en el bolsillo más pequeño de su chaleco. Tengo que ingeniármelas para conseguir esa llave, aunque no es momento de pensar en eso, una persona esta a punto de morir y no quiero pasar por la muerte _otra vez._

-¿Qué quieres?-parecía molesto pero se le paso-¿Cómo esta Gaara?

-Mal. No quiere tomar su té y dice que quiere irse conmigo-me exprese mal y sus cejas pasaron de ser dos a una de tanto que frunció el ceño-Quiero decir con su madre ¿sabes donde esta?

-Si-bien, un rayo de esperanza-esta muerta-adiós rayito-.-

_Les dije que aparecerían 2 personajes sumamente atractivos: Gaara y Konohamaru. Lo único que tengo para criticarle a Gaara es el peinado de lengüeteada de vaca que tiene ahora, le queda feo-.-_

_Dejen review por favor. No me inspiro sino._


	7. ¿te cuento una historia?

_Gracias por todos los reviews _

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

-¿Qué?

-Su madre murió cuando él nació por razones….-se callo un segundo como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir algo-confusas-

-Ayúdame-le pedí juntando mis manos a modo de suplica-él me pide para morirse pero no creo que quiera hacerlo en verdad. Tiene como mi edad y talvez solo necesita una razón para aferrarse a su vida-le dije a punto de llorar.

-Esta bien, vamos-volvimos a el lugar y Gaara estaba peor. Ambos nos acercamos a su cama, colocándonos en nos costados uno frente al otro.

\- Mamá-era lo único que salía de los labios resecos de Gaara.

-Aquí estoy-dije tomando su mano. Su cara parecía la de un niño perdido y eso me hizo llorar ante la mirada sorpresiva y curiosa de Naruto-debes luchar Gaara. Acá tenes a tus a tus amigos que velan por tu recuperación-no mentia. Desde que Gaara enfermo ellos se turnaban para ir a ver como él estaba. Sin ver mejoría les hice señas a todos para que hablaran.

-Tu puedes Gaara

-No dejes que una gripe te venza

-Recorda que me prometiste ir a _ese lugar_ algún día-dijo Kiba

-Ellos te necesitan feliz, que seas ese gran amigo que se que eres-Naruto me miro y se digno a hablar.

-Garra, amigo. Yo se que la muerte de tu mamá fue difícil y, que en si, toda tu vida fue difícil pero te necesitamos acá-agarro su mano-yo te necesito amigo. Quiero que algún día formemos nuestras familias y después nos juntemos a comer viendo a nuestros hijos correr por la pradera, a nuestras esposas charlar y que nosotros contemos anécdotas de nuestra vida. Así y solo así, con tu voluntad y esfuerzo vamos a poder dejar este día atrás-Gaara seguía sin reaccionar y todos estaban apunto de darse por vencidos pero yo no iba a hacerlo. Ya una vez me di por vencida y una persona a la cual quise mucho se aparto de mi lado por eso.

-Se que me amas pero yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote, guiándote desde el cielo y también velando por tu seguridad-lleve su mano entre las mías hacia mi mejilla-Quiero verte feliz, que encuentres a una mujer para amar y tener tu propia familia. Por favor, te lo suplico, bebe el té-mis lagrimas cayeron en la cara del muchacho en cuestion. Iba a salir del cuarto para llorar afuera un rato pero sentí una mano en mi mejilla.

-No llores mamá. Lo beberé si te hace feliz-le pedí a Konohamaru y Kiba que me ayuden a sentarlo y a Naruto que me ayude a darle el té. Ni bien termino volvió a dormirse. Pese a haber tomado el te, seguí colocándole compresas de agua fría para que ayudara a que se le baje la fiebre. Cuando termine mire a la tripulación.

-Él va a estar bien-sonreí y todos me dieron las gracias. Ya era de noche y varios muchachos se ofrecieron para cuidar a Gaara así yo me iba a descansar. Dada la insistencia de ellos, les deje las recomendaciones y el medicamento y me fui a dormir. Llegue al cuarto, me coloque mi piyama camisa y me acosté extrañada de que el capitán aún no aparecía para hacerme sus constantes insinuaciones antes de dormir.

Me acerque a mi amigo que dormía y le desee una pronta recuperacion. Gracias a Kami-sama que Gaara esta bien. Nunca creí que tener una mujer en el barco iba a ser de tanta ayuda. Pese a que la secuestre ella ayudo a uno de mis marineros y llego hasta las ultimas instancias para hacerlo.

Esa mujer me esta volviendo loco. Su inocencia, su corazón de oro y ese tentador cuerpo están creando caos en mí además de sus deliciosos labios que tenia el gusto de probar _por segunda vez_ y su hermoso rostro que querían que tengan mis hijos. En muy poco tiempo habia logrado colarse más profundo que cualquier otra persona.

-Chicos-llame a mi tripulación-si ocurre algo no duden en avisarme-mis fieles tripulantes asistieron y yo me fui a mi cuarto. Entre y estaba oscuro, ella estaba durmiendo. La observe admirando cada detalle: su largo pelo negro-azulado desparramado en gran parte de la cama y la almohada y su cuerpo que tenía puesta mi camisa y estaba en su gran mayoría tapado por el cobertor. Como estaba muy cansado me quite el chaleco, la camisa y las botas pero cuando estaba por dormir un ruido llamo mi atención.

-¡no te vallas! ¡No me dejes!-Hinata lloraba dormida. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la tome por los hombros y la sacudí.

-¡Despierta!-ella abrió grande los ojos y me abrazo. Al principio me sorprendí pero después correspondí el abrazo y acaricie con suavidad su cabeza para tranquilizarla-tranquila, ya paso-me abrazo con más fuerza y siguió llorando. Estuvimos así como media hora y después me soltó. Me pare y busque un vaso con agua.

-Toma-ella lo bebió y me acerque limpiando las lagrimas que quedaron en su rostro-¿estas mejor?-ella asistió-¿una pesadilla?-volvió a asistir-¿me la contaras?-negó también con la cabeza, muchas veces-vamos a dormir entonces-me acosté y nos tape, disponiéndome a dormir dándole la espalda. Sentí que me toco tímidamente el hombro y yo me di vuelta-¿Qué pasa?-ella se coloreo un poquito y después en un susurro dijo.

-¿Me puedes abrazar?-la mire sorprendido y con el mismo tono de voz me dijo-me da miedo la oscuridad-¡era tan tierna! ante mi falta de respuesta creo que se arrepintió de haberme preguntado y se dio vuelta. La agarre de la cintura y la di vuelta, de manera en la que su cabeza quedara escuchando el latido de mi corazón. No volvió a tener pesadillas y cuando yo desperté ella seguía dormida. Desayune té con pan con mis compañeros y cuando termine fui a ver a Gaara.

-Hola amigo-lo salude y él estaba sentado y un poco perturbado.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo ronco. El té que le había dado Hinata se le suministraba cada 4 horas y estaba un poco mejor, aunque no del todo.

-Te dio una fuerte gripe-Gaara miro sus manos confundido-¿pasa algo?

-Me pareció que mi mamá estaba conmigo pero es imposible-se agarro sus rojos cabellos-¿Quién me curo? se que ustedes no porque tienen menos de medicina que de piratas.

-¡oye! eres una mala persona dattebayo.

-Perdón su majestad-hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-¿Quién me curo?

-No tienes que hablar mucho o te volverá la fiebre-Hinata entro a la habitación y le toco la frente a Gaara-parece que estas mejor-me miro un poco avergonzada-iré a buscar el desayuno-

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto riéndose de mi.

-¿de que te ríes?-

-de tu cara de idiota enamorado-

-No estoy enamorado-le dije enojado.

-Si claro-se encogió de hombros-dile eso a tu cara-Hinata volvió a entrar con una bandeja que dejo sobre el regazo de Gaara.

-Toma-era té y pan-te hará bien y así podrás curarte del todo-

-Gracias ¿vos me curaste?-ella asistió con la cabeza-Gracias otra vez pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-mire a mi amigo con ganas de asesinarlo. Me alegraba que se sintiera mejor pero si vuelve a preguntar algo así voy a matarlo. Hinata miraba el suelo y después sonrío con tristeza.

-Estabas mal y necesitabas ayuda-miro a Gaara-además me recordaste a alguien a quien quise mucho-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me miro-¿me necesitas hoy?-negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-ella solo miro lejos con tristeza.

-No me siento bien-susurro antes de desmayarse siendo agarrada por mí.

-¡Hinata!-la agarre y toque su frente, sudaba mucho.

-¿Qué le pasa?-la alce como una princesa, teniendo especial cuidado con su cabeza.

-No se. Voy a llevarla al cuarto-en el camino le pedí a Sai y Shikamaru que prepararan un balde de agua y un pañuelo. Al llegar la acosté en la cama. Le quite las botas y el pantalón, desabotone un poco la camisa y afloje la venda que sostenía sus grandes pechos. Cuando termine volví a prender su camisa y la tape con una sabana. Mis compañeros anteriormente mencionados entraron al cuarto con lo que les pedí.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Sai.

-No sé-respondí mientras le pasaba agua fría en la cara a mi bella durmiente.

-Pudo contagiarse de Gaara-dijo Shikamaru captando mi atención-lo cuido por mucho tiempo ayer-

-Puede ser-murmuré y les pedí que me dejaran solo. Parecía que Hinata no estaba teniendo un lindo sueño, así que espere un rato para despertarla.

-¡Despierta!-ella abrió grande los ojos asustada y empezó a gritar-¡Hinata!-la abrace con fuerza pegándola a mi para que se tranquilice-cálmate por favor-susurre sobre su cabeza mientras ella lloraba-¿Qué paso?-pregunte una vez que se calmo.

-Él se iba y ya no volvía-fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir llorando. Al final se quedo dormida agarrando mi mano. Pasaron 45 minutos en los que me dedique a mirar como dormía hasta que golpearon la puerta y entro Gaara.

-¿Qué haces acá?-le pregunte susurrando-tendría que estar descansando para recuperarte-Gaara bajo la cabeza y volvió a levantarla con un semblante triste.

-Es mi culpa ¿verdad?-él solo miraba a Hinata con tristeza. Yo negué con la cabeza también mirandola. Se veía tan frágil, desecha y triste. Ella abrió los ojos y se sentó con dificultad.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte tocando su mejilla con suavidad.

-Si-me sonrío-me duele un poco la cabeza pero ya se me va a pasar-tuvo intenciones de levantarse pero coloque suavemente mis manos sobre sus piernas.

-Quédate acostada-le dije en el tono más tierno que podía-no estas bien así que será mejor que no te levantes-Kiba golpeo la puerta y me llamo-debo irme. Gaara ¿puedes quedarte con ella?-él asistió y yo camine hasta la puerta luego de darle un beso en la frente a Hinata-si necesitas algo me avisas-ella asistio con la cabeza-cuídala-le dije a Gaara al salir.

Hoy Naruto se preocupo por mí y me mostró su lado tierno. Gaara se sentó en la punta de la cama, lo más alejado a mí y me miro con esos ojos aguamarina tan raros.

-¿Querés que te cuente una historia?-asistí con la cabeza y él suspiro-Hace mucho tiempo, en el reino de Suna, nació un monstruo…-papá me contó esa historia cuando yo era chica-ese monstruo era yo-se me paro el corazón y deje de respirar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me miro

-Yo mate a mi mamá-¿Qué? no podía creerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Por fin volví a escribir. Lo que pasa es que estudiar profesorado lengua y literatura es muy difícil y emocionante.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Sophia Sayonara Osorio Plasencia que me ayudo en un momento de crisis otaku.**

**Sin más que agregar disfruten el capitulo**

-¿Qué?-sus ojos aguamarina se veían tristes, agonizantes, con falta de vida.

-Mate a mi mamá-volvió a repetir agarrando sus rojos cabellos. Me acerque a él, tapándome muy bien, luego me desmayare por el hecho de que Naruto me quito la mayoría de la ropa y le toque el hombro con delicadeza.

-Gaara-me miro-¿vas a contarme la historia?-él asistió y aclarando su voz comenzó su relato

-Hace 25 años más o menos, existió un rey muy severo que preocupaba a sus padres con su falta de interés por casarse. Nadie era perfecta así que ante su inminente negación, sus padres decidieron que él podía elegir con quien quería casarse y él mando a llamar a una joven pobre que era 13 años menor que él porque había llamado su atención desde que se la choco en el mercado. Una vez que la tuvo frente a él le dijo que si se unían en nupcias, él podría sacar a su familia de la pobreza ignorando todo posible perjurio social. Como esto no fue suficiente, agrego que si en un año ella no se enamoraba de él la dejaría libre-Que situación tan difícil pensé-ella acepto y un año después se veían como una pareja de enamorados esperando su primer bebe. Fue una niña y el segundo un niño. Ambos corrían alegres por el castillo llenando todo lo oscuro por una inmensa alegría pero no todo es felicidad-dijo con una sonrisa triste-en avanzada edad el rey se entero que seria padre por tercera vez y eso no lo alegro en lo absoluto-fruncí el ceño ¿Qué clase de padre era ese?

-¿Por qué? Me parece muy cruel que piense eso

-Lo sé-suspiro cansado-pero una bruja que estaba enfadada con el rey dijo que sobre su tercer hijo caería una inmensa maldición apoyada por un demonio que crecería en su interior.

-Sigue sin ser justificativo-

-Ya se pero supongo que tenia miedo de perder a la persona que amaba. El hecho es que a medida que el bebe crecía la reina perdía cada vez más fuerza. El día del parto, luego de decirle a su hijo recién nacido que lo amaba, la reina falleció ¿queres saber quien era ese bebe?-Asistí curiosa-era yo.

-¿Qué?-no caía del todo.

-Yo mate a mi mamá-lo abrace y deje que se desahogue-papá-me miro sin expresión-quiero decir Rasa….

-¿Rasa no Sabaku? ¿Tu papá es el rey de Suna?-él asistió sin ganas-¡Oh por dios! ¿Naruto también te secuestro?-Gaara se rió tanto que yo me sentí muy apenada por haber dicho eso.

-No-termino respondiéndome mientras se secaba las lagrimas-culpa de mi _familia_ me fui de Suna. Él se encargo de hacer de mis días un infierno, me mando a matar en múltiples ocasiones de las que salí vivo porque mi tío me salvo, me maltrataba mucho y me hacia dormir en la habitación mas alejada de la civilización que tenia-se levanto un poco el pelo mostrando una marca-me la hizo un día que estaba ebrio y como de costumbre enojado conmigo. Tenía 8 años y era el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá por ende también mi cumpleaños:

_-¿¡Porque no te moriste tú!?-estaba asustado y lloraba desconsoladamente. No se que dolía más: las palabras o los golpes._

_-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-le pregunte tratando de levantarme del piso frío y lleno de mi sangre._

_-¡¿Queres saber por que?!-asistí con la cabeza, movimiento que me dolió-¡Porque eres un bastardo asesino!-se acerco a mi con un cuchillo en su mano asustándome más de lo que ya estaba-mataste a tu mamá. Eso te hace un asesino-quede en shock y él se arrodillo frente a mi-¿sabes? te voy a dar un recuerdo de lo mucho que te quiero-grite con fuerza al sentir el cuchillo cortando la piel de mi frente. La sangre de la herida comenzó a caer sobre mi ojo izquierdo he iba a desmayarme cundo oí un estruendo. Como la puerta estaba cerrada mi tío la derribo y entro a socorrerme._

_-¡Por Kami-Sama! ¿Que has hecho papá?-Temari, mi hermana mayor, se acerco a mi y me abrazo llorando. Mi tío luego de gritarle, me saco de ahí_

Tiempo después Yashamaru murió de una manera extraña y yo, quedándome solo, me escape aunque nadie me siguió. Vague 5 años de reino en reino hasta que encontré a Naruto .Él me salvo de acabar con mi vida y le voy a estar eternamente agradecido-sonrío con tristeza-entenderé si quieres dejar de ser mi amiga por eso-volví a abrazarlo y él quedo en modo sorpresa.

-No fue tu culpa que tu mamá falleciera. Cuando nació Hanabi, mi hermana pequeña, mi mamá falleció-sonreí al recordar a mi mamá-su corazón estaba débil pero mi hermanita no tuvo la culpa. Mi mamá se fue pero dejo a Hanabi a mi lado y la amo con toda mi alma-

-¿Enserio?-me seque las lagrimas.

-Si-me acerque a él y toque su marca con dos dedos-podes ver esto como el amor que tenía tu mamá hacia vos. Ella quiso que te quedaras Gaara y eso demuestra lo mucho que te amaba y ama. Así que, en resumen, no tienes la culpa de que Kami-sama se llevo a tu mamá-

-Gracias-por primera vez lo vi sonreír sinceramente-ahora puedo verlo

-¿Nani?-Okay, ya me perdí \\(0-0)/

-Puedo ver porque Naruto esta tan enamorado de vos-me sonroje enormemente logrando que él largue una carcajada-tu cara es realmente graciosa-

-No es chistoso-murmure mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo puchero hasta que sentí su mano reposada sobre mi cabeza con ternura.

-Me gusta que este acá-se levanto-espero poder ser tu amigo-

-Cuenta con eso-le dije sonriendo y vi a Naruto entrar con una bandeja.

-Hora de comer-se sentó frente a mi-gracias Gaara-él nombrado se encogió de hombros y salio del cuarto dejándonos solos-te traje sopa-tomo la cuchara y la acerco a mi boca ¿Naruto quería darme de comer? eso si era raro. Deje que él me consintiera, cuando termino me tapo y se quedo mirando lejos.

-Naruto-me miro-gracias-

-No es nada-siguió mirando por la única ventana del cuarto-¿te hiciste amiga de Gaara?-

-Si, es un buen chico-le dije sonriendo y por primera vez él me devolvió la sonrisa. No era pervertida o ladina como las que había hecho antes, esta era sincera y muy hermosa.

-Lo sé-me seguía mirando-es uno de mis mejores amigos-volvimos a quedarnos en silencio hasta que juntando toda mi valentía pregunte:

-¿Algún día vas a contarme porque me secuestraste?

-No-respondió fuerte y claro-así que no vas a dejar de odiarme

-Yo no te odio-me miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué?

-Una persona me dijo una vez que no había que odiar a nadie pase lo que pase y que el odio impide que avances y hace que pierdas a las personas que amas-

-Entonces ¿pensas que soy un idiota por secuestrarte?

-No-me encogí de hombros-yo no puedo juzgarte. No sé como fue tu vida antes de que ocurriera esto y mucho menos se el motivo que te impulso a hacerlo-

-Algún día te lo voy a contar. Es una promesa dattebayo-la última palabra me pareció muy graciosa y, sin poder evitarlo, largue una carcajada. Deje de reírme cuando vi que él estaba serio.

-Hinata-levante una ceja-¿vas a contarme que sueñas?-negué con la cabeza-¿puedo hacer algo para que cese?-pensé que me diera mi libertad pero no iba a hacerlo

-Quiero papel, tinta y una pluma-por su mirada interprete que estaba pensando que le jugaba una broma.

-Esta bien. Te lo conseguiré-se quito la ropa hasta quedar solo con el pantalón-buenas noches-me dio un beso en almejilla y se durmió.

Cuando desperté Naruto ya no estaba y al escuchar la puerta abrirse pensé que era él pero entro Konohamaru

-Buenos días-traía una bandeja-Naruto me pidió que te trajera esto mientras él se encarga de algunos asuntos-me fije y eran las cosas que le pedí ayer más un té y pan

-¿Podes quedarte conmigo?-él asistió y empecé con el papel, luego de desayunar.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Dibujo-respondí y después de 45 minutos termine el retrato de la persona que quiero tanto.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto poniéndole gran atención a la persona en el papel logrando que me ria.

-Es mi hermana Hanabi. Tiene 14 años-él me miro y volvió la vista al papel.

-Es muy linda-comento sonrojado-se parece a vos-

-Gracias. La extraño mucho-dije con un tono de voz apagado-voy a levantarme-Konohamaru se paro y abriendo con la llave el ropero, me saco una camisa roja y pantalón negro.

-Toma-me los tiro en la cama para luego cerrar con llave el ropero. Tomo la bandeja y luego se fue. Yo me cambie pero me quede adentro, dibujando en el escritorio de Naruto, que ya no tenía ese triste poema. Estuve sola como 2 horas hasta que sentí una respiración en mi cuello. Era Naruto.

-Hola linda. Perdón por no despertarte como lo merecías-termino de decir dándome un beso en la mejilla expandiendo cosquillas hasta mi estomago-¿Qué haces?-finalizo casi pegando su mejilla con la mía, abrazando mi cintura por detrás. Extrañamente me sentía cómoda con él abrazándome.

-Dibujo a mi familia-le mostré el papel y sonrío

-¡Que bien dibujas!-sonreí y me fui con él a almorzar porque ya tenia hambre. Según lo que me contó Naruto, volví a tener pesadillas, cosa que yo no recordaba.

_**Prov. Naruto**_

Paso una semana en la que Hinata no paró de tener pesadillas y seguía negándose a decirme de que se trataban. No solo la afectaban a ella, también a mí porque no podía dormir. Así que me decidí y parando en un pequeño pueblo, le di el día libre a todos y me encerré en el cuarto con ella.

-Vas a contarme lo que te pasa o no te dejare salir-colgué la llave en mi cuello y me senté frente a ella.

-No quiero hacerlo-su cara estaba muy blanca y tenia unas enormes ojeras-me acerque y tomándola por la nuca pase mi lengua sobre sus labios.

-Mientras te sigas negando más voy a besarte-le advertí bajando mi boca a su cuello ¡gran error! su piel era deliciosa, si Hinata no me decía pronto lo que pasaba, todo mi poco autocontrol se iba a ir al carajo.

-Te lo voy a decir-me dijo entrecortadamente y me volví a sentar en lugar-Hace 4 años quise mucho a alguien y él se fue-

-¿Era tu novio o algo así?- ella se rió por mis notables celos.

-No. Era mi primo-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-se llamaba Neji

-¿Y que le paso?

-Murió frente a mi-empezó a llorar y sin dudarlo la abrace. Tenia ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra algo por mi falta de delicadeza.

¿Les gusto? Dejen Reviews

Adelanto del próximo capitulo: La princesa, el héroe y el asesino.

**-Déjame ¿acaso no tienes otros amigos?**

**-No, todos se alejan de mí porque parezco ciega.**

**-No me molestes. Vete y déjame en paz ¡vas a tener una hermana a quien molestar dentro de poco!-grito alejándose de mi.**

**-¡Escúchame maldita sea!-grito ese niño mientras golpeaba la cara de mi primo-trátala bien o volveré y te matare. Hinata es muy especial como para que la trates así.**

**-¿Por qué la defiendes?**

**-Porque…. ¡porque me gusta!**

**Desde ese día él fue el primo perfecto, me trataba muy bien y venia constantemente al castillo a visitarnos. Él tenía una novia que iba con él en las visitas y la verdad que me caía muy bien. Con mi gran héroe perdí toda comunicación.**

**Corría rápidamente, tropezándome algunas veces con mi vestido. Neji me llevo a una cueva y tapo mi boca con su mano para que parara de llorar. La situación era horrible: solos, perdidos y asechados por un loco.**


	9. La princesa, el héroe y el asesino

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios. Si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor dejen un review.

Capitulo 9

Cuando me calme, me senté a su lado con los dibujos que había hecho.

\- ¿Estoy viendo doble?-pregunto

-No-señale a mi papá y mi tío-eran gemelos.

-¿Eran?

-Si. Mi tío murió cuando yo tenía 4 años. En realidad no lo conocí, solo sabia que él había nacido 5 minutos después que papá y por eso no heredo nada.

-¿Nada de nada? ¿Tu abuelo lo dejo sin nada?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Más o menos-respondí mirando sus ojos azules-Hizashi paso a ser la mano derecha de papá y parecía estar conforme con eso. A dos años de que mi papá heredara el reino, él se casó con una reina que tenia una situación inversa a la suya y papá se caso con la hermana de esa mujer-suspire-mi tío fue padre poco después de casarse mientras que Hiashi tenia problemas para concebir un heredero. Tras 5 años de intentos, nací yo convirtiéndome en la heredera principal del reino y ganándome así el odio de mi tío.

-¿Qué?

-Mi tío nunca supero que papá heredera el reino. Lo consideraba débil y el hecho de que su heredero fuera una mujer colmo su paciencia. Creía que Neji era el digno heredero de todas las tierras de mi padre.

-¿Bromeas?

-Desearía estar bromeando pero es cierto. Como Hizashi me odiaba, Neji empezó a hacer lo mismo.

_Flashback_

_-Juega conmigo-pedía mientras caminaba detrás de mi primo que tenia 8 años-por favor-_

_-Déjame en paz. Tenes otros amigos, anda a jugar con ellos._

_-No tengo amigos. Los niños se alejan de mí porque parezco ciega y les doy miedo-parecía que por un momento la rudeza de sus ojos se había ablandado pero luego miro hacia otro lado y me grito._

_-¡Que me dejes en paz! ¡Vas a tener una hermanita dentro de poco con quien jugar! ¡Espero que así me dejes en paz!_

_Fin flashback_

-Según mi papá, cuando nosotros éramos más chicos, él jugaba siempre conmigo e incluso me defendía de quien me molestaba. Cuando nació mi hermana el 27 de marzo, mi madre falleció-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- estaba triste, enojada y molesta, papá no aparecía para decirme que había ocurrido y abrazarme diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Él estaba ocupado despidiendo al amor de su vida.

_Flashback_

_Corrí al cuarto de mis padres y desde la puerta abierta pude ver como tapaban a mi mamá con una sabana blanca, y supe ahí que era cierto, que ella había muerto._

_Agarre mi conejito de peluche, grite con todas mis fuerzas y después salí corriendo de ese lugar._

_-Mami-el cielo también lloraba, mojando el prado de flores que alguna vez habíamos hecho juntas. Estaba mojada y llena de barro, pero no importaba, mamá se había ido y no iba a volver jamás. Sentí que tocaban mi hombro, era mi papá, al cual abrace con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Papi, mami se fue-seguía llorando, él me alzo y me llevo al castillo, mientras decía palabras tiernas a mi oído y acariciaba mi pelo._

_-Puede que mami se halla ido pero ella va a estar cerca-me dijo una vez que me había cambiado, porque él no quería que yo me enfermara-además dejo 3 pedacitos de ella aquí._

_-¿Pedacitos?_

_-Si. Ella dejo tres cosas que perduraran y se convertirán en su legado-me sentó en su regazo-la primera eres tú, la segunda es Hanabi ¿Queres saber cual es la tercera?-asistí con la cabeza-amor._

_-¿Amor?_

_-Cada uno de nosotros tiene un pedazo del corazón y el amor de tu madre. Ella como mi esposa y compañera me amo incondicionalmente, así como yo la ame. Cuando creí que no podía amarla más de lo que ya lo hacia, me hizo padre y dos veces. Tu mamá te amo y ama más de lo que puedes creer-se paro y miro por la ventana-el amor lo puede todo Hina, incluso puede cambiar a una persona. Recuerda eso porque algún día vas a amar a alguien y depende de vos que ese amor se ramifique. Claro que la otra persona también debe amarte para que eso ocurra-beso mi frente-el amor de tu madre va a perdurar en vos y Hanabi y nadie va a poder quietárselo-nos quedamos en silencio un rato-¿Queres ver a Hanabi?_

_-No-respondí mirando hacia otro lado. Esa enana traidora me había quitado a mi mamá._

_-Hija, Hanabi no tuvo la culpa de que tu madre se fuera. Son cosas que pasan y que solo Kami-sama el porque. Es un fragmento de mamá, por favor no la odies- se fue dejándome sola. Pasaron 45 minutos y me decidí por ir a ver a mi hermana. Espere a que la señora que la cuidara se fuera y entre. El cuarto era mediano, con dos ventanales que tenían cortinas blancas, en el centro se hallaba la cuna que también tenia algunas telas blancas y rosadas._

_Camine hasta una silla y la arrastre hacia las barandillas de la cuna. Entre todos los cubrecamas se podía ver la cabecita y las manitos de Hanabi. Metí una mano por una de las barandas y toque su mejilla blanca, era muy blandita. Tenía el color de pelo de papá, cosa que note por una pequeña pelusa de pelo que se asomaba en su frente._

_-Es linda ¿no?-me asuste al verme descubierta pero al darme vuelta vi a Neji acercándose a mi con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-¿Qué…-sorpresivamente él me abrazo haciendo que vuelva a llorar_

_-Tranquila-acaricio mi cabello suavemente y beso mi frente-te quiero-nos quedamos así un rato más. Cuando me calme por completo, Neji tomo mi mano y me llevo cerca de la cuna-se parece mucho a la tía Hana. Va a ser como tener a una tía Hana de pelo marrón viviendo con ustedes._

_-¿Eso es bueno?_

_-Claro que si. Nunca olvidaremos como era el rostro de la tía y eso será gracias a vos y Hanabi-pase mi mano por el barandal y ella agarro mi dedo haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y mostrando sus lindos ojos blancos parecidos a los míos-_

_-Juro que siempre voy a cuidarte. Te quiero mucho Hana-papá entro en ese momento y empezó a llorar otra vez_

_Fin flashback_

-Durante todo un año Neji se comporto de manera tierna y amable conmigo. Pero su padre fue asesinado un 4 de agosto y él volvió a ser de la misma manera que antes: frío, egocéntrico y distante. Volvió a atribuirme la culpa de todo lo malo que le ocurría y se mantenía lo más alejado posible de mi.

-¡Es tan estupido! ¡Vos no tenias la culpa de nada!-grito Naruto bastante colérico.

-Ya se, pero como es Neji es complicado de entender. Él me lastimaba cada vez que podía, decía cosas muy horribles que me rompían el corazón. Pasaron unos años más y para cuando cumplí 7 años, el reino recibió la visita de unos monarcas muy importantes y su hijo, el único heredero. Por lo que entendí ellos buscaban una prometida que se adapte a sus condiciones para que esta, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se casara con el príncipe-respire profundamente, estar tan cerca de Naruto hacia que me faltara el aire-¿Naruto podemos ir afuera? Estoy empezando a sentirme mal-

-Esta bien-abrió la puerta y nos sentamos en el suelo. Hacia frío y solo tenia puesta una camisa, sentí más calor cuando el me coloco su saco y volvió a sentarme en su regazo-¿y bien?-sus ojos azules eran más electrizantes con la luna alumbrándolos-¿Hinata?-el que él me llamara me saco de mi ensoñación.

-¿Si?

-La historia…-¿Qué historia? Ah claro, lo había olvidado.

-Ese día había decidido no aparecer por el reino para no conocer a mis futuros suegros, ya que por lo que dijo mi papá, la reina me adoraba porque veía reflejado en mí un poco del comportamiento de su esposo.

_Flashback (__trata del chico del flashback del capitulo 6)_

_-¿Sos la princesa Hinata?-pregunto el chico que me había prestado el pañuelo para que para de sangrar mi lastimadura y que había colocado una rosa en mi pelo._

_-Si ¿y vos sos?-él sonrío mientras revolvía mi pelo._

_-No puedo decírtelo-me decepcione-pero podes decirme Kurama._

_-Así me dicen en mi reino-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-mamá y papá están hablando con el rey y yo estoy muy aburrido-hizo un puchero-¿me mostrarías el reino?_

_-Preferiría quedarme un rato acá. Me van a regañar por haber roto el vestido._

_-Okay-se sentó a mi lado-me voy quedar con vos._

_-No es necesario-dije sonrojada._

_-Claro que si. Una hermosa princesa como vos no puede estar sola por ahí. Mucha gente querría adueñarse de tu belleza._

_-Gracias-lo mire a los ojos-es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así_

_-¿Bromeas?_

_-No, todos los chicos se alejan de mí porque parezco ciega y les doy miedo._

_-Yo creo que los ciegos son ellos-me agarro del mentón-tus ojos son hermosos y tu pelo también-sentí la cara caliente-me encanta que tu cara se ponga roja-se rió un rato cosa que no tolere y empecé a caminar enojada-¡Hasta enojada te ves hermosa!-camine aún más rápido-¡Por favor! ¡Solo bromeo!-pare y lo mire más enojada todavía-aunque no bromeaba cuando dije que eras hermosa-volví a ponerme roja-¿vas a mostrarme el reino?_

_-Me duele la pierna-trate de excusarme y él me miro divertido._

_-Te llevo a upa-negué con la cabeza y kurama empezó a hacer puchero-por favor, estoy muy aburrido._

_-Esta bien-él me llevo a caballito cerca del lago, donde había unos pescadores._

_-Princesa Hinata-ellos hicieron una reverencia hacia mi persona-¿Qué le ocurrió?_

_-Me caí y él me esta ayudando-dije mientras sonreía._

_-Esta bien pero no deberían andar solos por acá, hay algunos animales salvajes que podrían hacerles daño._

_-Muchísimas gracias-Kurama me llevo al castillo mientras charlábamos y nos reíamos. Mi risa paro al ver el carruaje real del reino de mi tía afuera del castillo._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Neji se acerco a nosotros, junto con la chica de pelo marrón que lo acompañaba día y noche._

_-¿Te golpeaste Hinata? Parece que como siempre eres tan estupida que te caíste-hundí mi cara en el cuello de Kurama- Fracasada, torpe y exasperante, debe ser decepcionante tener una hija tan inútil como vos-mi compañero me vio preocupado al sentir que estaba mojando su camisa-solo eso eres._

_-¡Cállate!-grito él callando a mi primo-¡¿Quién te crees que sos para tratarla así?!_

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quien te crees para hacer esto? Ella es demasiado especial para que le hagas esto._

_-¿Por qué la defiendes? No seas estupido, ella es una mala persona y juntarse con ella solo te traerá problemas-Kurama me soltó con suavidad en el suelo y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a mi primo en la cara haciendo que él caiga. Una vez en el suelo, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo miro fijamente._

_-Escúchame, no me importa lo que halla pasado en tu vida pero no puedes ir por ahí echándole la culpa a gente que no tiene nada que ver. Nadie merece ser tratado de la manera en que la tratas a ella-Neji lo golpeo en el rostro haciendo que él caiga-¿Por qué la odias?_

_-¡Porque mato a mi papá!-probablemente era cierto. Mi tío había muerto en una invasión que hubo en su reino por parte de otro reino, cuyo apellido se desconoce,_

_por defenderme._

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo estupido que suena eso? Hinata tenía como 4 años cuando paso eso y no mato a tu padre._

_-¿Tú que sabes?_

_-Es obvio que más que tú. Por lo que tengo entendido tu papá defendió a Hina y a ti de un sujeto que buscaba asesinarlos para heredar la corona. Si considera que la culpa de todo la tuvo ella deberías pensar que vos también la tenes ¿no? después de todo vos también estabas ahí-él camino lentamente hacia mí, acuchillándose y secando mis lagrimas con un pañuelo-Sos injusto y yo que te creía más inteligente-camino con las manos en los bolsillos-en todo caso el que decepciona aquí no es otro más que tú-Kurama le dio un rodillazo a lo que Neji respondió golpeándolo en el estomago._

_-¿¡Porque seguís defendiéndola?!-grito mi primo tratando de esquivar los golpes._

_-¿¡Que paso acá?!-mi papá y los dos reyes visitantes se acercaron a los golpeados-Cariño ¿estas bien?-una hermosa mujer y su esposo se acercaron a Kurama._

_-Estoy bien mamá_

_-Neji ¿Qué paso?-él bajo la mirada._

_-Es todo mi culpa-papá se horrorizo al verme así, con el vestido roto, lastimada y llena de barro._

_-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas bien?_

_-Si. Me caí en el prado y él me ayudo-dije señalando al chico de los ojos azules._

_-¿y?_

_-Moleste a Neji-sabia que mi tía era muy dura con los castigos y si se llegaba a enterar que él había peleado, no quería saber que ocurriría._

_-¡No mientas!-grito Kurama asustándome-él estaba peleándola porque se cayo y yo lo golpee para defenderla._

_-Hijo-el rey miro a su hijo regañándolo._

_-Papá le estaba diciendo muchas cosas feas a Hina y yo solo la defendí…pero él empezó._

_-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto ahora la reina._

_-Dijo que la odiaba porque por su culpa su padre había muerto-mi papá miro de mala manera a Neji._

_-¿Por qué la defiendes?_

_-Porque…porque ¡me gusta!-empecé a marearme al punto de casi llegar a un desmayo._

_-¡Kyaaa! ¡Te lo dije ojitos! ¡Vamos a ser consuegros! y más o menos dentro de 10 años ¡abuelos!-papá, el rey y Kurama enrojecieron a niveles insospechados y yo…me desmaye._

_Fin flashback_

-Después de ese día Neji cambio completamente, era el primo perfecto e iba cuando podía a visitarnos. Los años pasaron y el comenzó a llevar a su novia que era muy buena también.

-¿Y Kurama?

-Cuando desperté del desmayo, ya no estaba. Quería abrazarlo y darle las gracias porque de no haber sido por él mi primo seguiría siendo del mismo modo, pero no volví a verlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Olvide su rostro, lo único que recuerdo es que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules. Pese a esto él ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón-Naruto empezó a mirar hacia otro lado-y espero que algún día vuelva y lo reclame.

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de él-murmuro un poco celoso, ganando una pequeña risa de mí parte.

-Él consiguió algo que nadie podía conseguir en esa época-el frío viento golpeaba mi cara-hizo que sonriera y me riera, cosa que no hacia desde que mamá murió, además de devolverme a mi primo. Quiero encontrarlo y darle las gracias por ser mi primer amor y por devolverme mi inocencia y a mi primo.

-¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo si no recuerdas su rostro y tampoco sabes su nombre verdadero?

-Kurama tenia una hermosa sonrisa, que era única, sus ojos se iluminaban y sus blancos dientes eran alumbrados por el sol-Naruto me sentó en el suelo y se fue al cuarto. Empecé a pensar que había hecho mal como para que él se enojara, más bien todas mis dudas se fueron al verlo salir con una frazada. Me sentó sobre su regazo de nuevo, tapo mis piernas y cubrió su espalda, al parecer él tenía frío-podemos ir adentro si queres-ofrecí y él negó con la cabeza.

-Cuenta que paso-acaricio mi pelo e inevitablemente apoye mi cabeza en su pecho-tengo curiosidad dattebayo.

-Bien, pasaron algunos años más y Neji se casó con su novia, una chica de su reino.

_Flasback_

_-Creo que Ten Ten esta embarazada-me dijo mientras caminábamos por el bosque camino a su castillo._

_-Probablemente voy a tener un sobrinito-dije con una sonrisa llena de alegría contagiando a mi primo._

_-Felicidades-una tercera voz nos alerto. Lo primero que atino a hacer Neji fue colocarme detrás de su espalda._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-¿No me recuerdas?-esa voz, era similar a la de…-eres igual a tu padre. Me pregunto…- saco una espada y la miro como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta-si te retorcerás de la misma manera al morir-Neji tomo mi mano y empezamos a correr-¿Quieren jugar a las escondidas? ¡Entonces juguemos!-_

**_Corría rápidamente, tropezándome algunas veces con mi vestido. Neji me llevo a una cueva y tapo mi boca con su mano para que parara de llorar. La situación era horrible: solos, perdidos y asechados por un loco-Escúchame-pidió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos-Correremos lo más rápido posible hacia el puesto de soldados que hay cerca y pediremos ayuda ¿entendido?-asistí y comenzamos a correr de nuevo. Faltaba poco para llegar-lo lograremos-susurro. De repente, de atrás de un árbol sale el sujeto que nos perseguía._**

**_-Casi lo logran, que mala suerte-saco su espada otra vez-lastima que tenga que matar a esa hermosura por tu culpa-me sentí asqueada y asustada._**

** _-Ni loco dejo que le pongas una mano encima-Neji le hizo una burla y empezó a correr seguido por ese hombre. Aproveche ese momento y corrí lo más rápido que pude, llegando al lugar y pidiendo ayuda. Luego corrí hacia donde había quedado Neji con el loco._**

_-¿Neji?-pregunte y lo siguiente que vi fue a mi primo frente a mí, atravesado por una espada-¡Neji!-caí en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente ese tipo trataba de matarme a mí pero él se interpuso. A los pocos segundos llego la guardia real con mi tía, papá, Hanabi y Ten Ten-Neji-lo di vuelta y la lastimadura era más grave de lo que pensaba: de su vientre no paraba de salir sangre. Todos se acercaron a él-Hina te quiero mucho-empezó a nublarse el cielo-Tío y Hanabi a ustedes también los quiero –la sangre empezó a salir de su boca-Ten Ten te amo, gracias por haberme amado pese a ser un cubito de hielo y mamá te amo con todo el corazón. Al fin puedo entender a papá, el sacrificio más grande que uno puede hacer por las personas que ama es dar la vida-empezó a llover y las lagrimas de todos se mezclaron con las gotas de la lluvia._

_Fin Flashback_

-Ese día el cerro sus ojos por última vez y se unió con mi tío en el cielo. Su muerte fue devastadora y acabo para siempre con una parte de mí-empecé a llorar y Naruto acaricio mi pelo de la misma manera que hacia Neji cada vez que quería calmarme- El sujeto que mato a Neji era el novio de mi tía. Estaban juntos hace tres meses y su plan era matar a mi primo, de manera que mi tía devastada por su muerte se casara con él y pusiera como heredero a su hijo. Lo que le fallo fue que yo estaba ahí.

-¿Qué paso con ese tipo?

-Fue enjuiciado y antes de que le dieran la sentencia, fue asesinado en prisión. Mi primo empezó a ser muy querido después de los golpes que le dio Kurama, él era el futuro rey del pueblo, el amado por todos. Además dejo un heredero, resulta que Ten Ten estaba embarazada y mi tía la llevo a vivir con ella para poder acompañarla en ver crecer el último pedacito que quedo del hombre que tanto amaron: Kenji Hyuuga, que es todo un prodigio pese a su edad.

_Prov. Naruto_

-Supongo que ver a Gaara en una situación parecida te hizo recordar cosas feas que no querías recordar-ella bostezo cerrando un poco sus lindos ojitos-Él te quería mucho.

-Si, yo todavía lo quiero. Me gustaría ver a Kurama antes de morir para agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por Neji, porque gracias a él mi primo se pudo ir en paz-iba a responderle pero vi como cayo en los brazos de Morfeo. Tal vez a contarme eso se quito un gran peso de encima que le impedía dormir. La tome con cuidado en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama tapándola y acomodándola para que no tuviera frío.

-No me tenes que agradecer nada-dije mientras tocaba su pelo con suavidad-espero que cuando reclame ese lugar en tu corazón me lo des, después de todo vos dijiste que me pertenece-me acerque a ella y deposite un suave y casto beso en esos labios rosados-me voy a encargar de que te acuerdes quien soy yo-me quite la ropa y me acosté a su lado, agarrándola de la cintura pude dormirme.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merezco review? **


	10. Tan cercaTan lejos

_Bueno es el capitulo número 10. Gracias a una votación en mundo fanfiction naruhina (solo votaron tres personas) se decidió en la temática de este capitulo y gracias a eso este capitulo se tratara de que…Naruto trata de conquistar a Hinata pero esta se muestra indiferente. Igual con las otras dos temáticas voy a escribir capítulos especiales (algún día) _

_Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a las tres chicas que votaron:_

_Fatiima Himawarii Uzumakii Hyuga_

_Sophia Sayonara Osorio Plasencia_

_Yami Gonzales Meza_

_Gracias a todos por los reviews y en este capitulo tratare de responde la mayoria de las preguntas que me dejaron en los reviews._

_Ahora sin más que decir, los invito a leer y cuando terminen de leer por favor, les pido que dejen reviews._

_Notas:_

**Recuerdos**

Tan cerca…tan lejos

Cuando desperté Naruto ya no estaba y era raro porque, desde que hace 2 meses estoy acá, cuando despertaba él sujetaba con fuerza mi cintura y respiraba en mi cuello. Cuando termine de despabilarme, vi que al lado de mi almohada había una nota con una rosa roja encima.

_Lo siento Hime pero te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no pude siquiera pensar en despertarte. Espero que tengas un buen día, porque hoy no voy a estar hasta tarde._

_Por favor cuídate y hazle caso a Gaara, porque vas a estar a su cuidado hermosa. Voy a enviar a alguien con el desayuno y solo te pido que te lo comas todo porque has estado muy débil últimamente. Si no comes me voy a enterar y a la noche voy aplicarte un __correctivo especial__. _

_Con amor, Naruto._

-¿Porque es tan pervertido?-me pregunte mientras me cambiaba de ropa, con la muda que él me había dejado. Golpearon la puerta tres veces.

-Hinata, soy yo Kiba. Te traigo el desayuno-abrí la puerta y él entro con una bandeja, bastante llena de comida, con una nota y un florero con una rosa blanca-disfrútelo y por favor coma, no quiero tener que avisarle a Naruto que no comió. Adiós-hizo una reverencia y se fue. Ese fue aún más raro, demasiada formalidad viniendo de un pirata. Un poco asustada, abrí la nota.

_Espero que te guste el desayuno que prepare especialmente para vos. Aunque los rollos de canela los compre porque se que son tu postre favorito. Disfrútalos._

_Naruto._

¿Qué pretendía él enviándome todas esas notas? Tal vez planeaba hacerme algo y estaba preparándolo o…..iba a dejarme ir. No, no lo creo, me pase la últimas dos semanas pidiéndole que me libere y él siempre me dio una negativa.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-pregunte tumbada en la cama, una vez que había terminado de comer.

-¿Hablas sola?-mire a la puerta y estaba Gaara-rarita-hice un puchero.

-Raro tú-me senté en la cama-¿Qué haces acá?

-¿No leíste la nota de Naruto?-asistí con la cabeza-estas bajo mi cargo ahora. Así que vamos.

-¿A dónde?-él me miro y sonrío.

-Afuera-me agarro de la mano-si seguís encerrada vas a ser translucida dentro de poco

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es gracioso!-golpee su hombro juguetonamente.

-Para vos no debe serlo pero molestarte es más gracioso que molestar a Naruto-nos sentamos en el mismo lugar en el que me había sentado con Naruto el día anterior-¿pudo ayudarte?

-¿Qué?

-¿Naruto encontró el motivo por el que llorabas a la noche?-No pude evitar sonreír. Él había sido muy tierno conmigo y me había tratado mejor que nunca.

-Si y pude dormir tranquila ayer-Gaara miro al cielo.

-Ya veo. Naruto es alguien realmente perseverante cuando quiere. Es un gran amigo y persona.

-Secuestrar a alguien no es algo que haga una buena persona-él me miro con una expresión que no entendí y volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Supongo que tenes razón. Pero sigue siendo una buena persona que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por las personas que ama.

-¿Por qué me secuestro?

-Eso es algo que él tiene que explicarte-suspire cansada ¿Acaso es tan difícil que me dijeran porque su capitán me había secuestrado?-Voy a pedirte un favor, omite que estas aquí en contra de tu voluntad

-¿Cómo podes pedirme eso? Es ilógico.

-No lo es. Te pido esto para que puedas ver que Naruto es el bueno de esta historia-me explico.

-Si el bueno me secuestra ¿Que me iba a hacer el malo?-pregunte irónicamente.  
-Se iba a casar con vos-me quede helada ¿El malo era mi prometido, al cual no quería ni ver en pintura? Parece que es el día de los raro porque me bombardean con una cosa tras otra-Por favor háceme caso. Naruto es una buena persona-me pidió.

-¿Por qué das tanta fe de él?

-Porque él me salvo de una oscuridad inmensa, así como lo hizo con Konohamaru, Sai y Kiba-¿Ellos también? Iba a tener que indagar sobre sus pasados. Busque cambiar de tema.

-¿No extrañas tu casa? Yo extraño a papá, Hanabi y a la gente del reino-en sus ojos aguamarinas vi un destello de tristeza.

-No. Solo extraño a mi tío pero él esta muerto

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Dijeron que me querían, sin embargo, cuando desaparecí no me buscaron

-Tal vez pegaron folletos pero no los viste-Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-Volví dos semanas después, solo para ver si alguien me buscaba, pero el reino estaba de fiesta y mis hermanos parecían muy felices. Me olvidaron más rápido de lo esperaba.

-Lo siento- la niñez de Gaara había sido horrible.

-No importa. Después de ese día no volví a pisar el reino de Suna. Creo que todos los habitantes de Suna han olvidado que alguna vez tuvieron un príncipe pelirrojo- iba a darle algunas palabras de aliento pero un fuerte grito me interrumpió.

-¡Gaara! ¡Mira lo que encontré!-Kiba sacudía un papel mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Qué es esto?-él dio vuelta el papel y en el había un dibujo, de un niño…..parecido a Gaara.

_Se busca. Su nombre es Gaara No Sabaku y es príncipe del reino de Suna._

_Si tiene alguna información, por favor comuníquese con la guardia real de dicho reino._

_Firma: __Princesa Temari No Sabaku y príncipe Kankuro No Sabaku._

_¡Te estamos buscando Gaara!_

-¡Tus hermanos Gaara! Ellos te siguen buscando-él solo se digno a ver el papel.

-¿Por qué tendría que creerlo?_-_murmuro apretando sus puños y escondiendo la mirada-¡Ya han pasado 8 años! ¡8 años en los que deben haber sido igual de felices que papá!

-Gaara-Kiba trato de acercarse pero el pelirrojo lo esquivo.

-No tendrías que haber traído esto-le dijo devolviéndole el papel-agradezco el gesto pero prefiero olvidar todo lo que alguna vez me hizo mal-camino hacia su cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos dejándome con Kiba.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte al no entender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Gaara piensa que no puede ser amado por nadie. Es raro pero así es él…..-una chica de pelo rubio atado en cuatro coletas se detuvo frente a nosotros.

-Hola-dijo acercándose al barco-soy Temari No Sabaku y estoy buscando a mi hermanito. Este es un dibujo de cuando él era chico pero dudo que haya cambiado mucho. Su nombre es Gaara, tiene el pelo rojo y una gran cicatriz a un lado de la frente con la palabra amor. Si lo vieron o saben algo por favor avísenme

-Esta bien-dijo Kiba tomando el papel.

-Les ruego que sean sinceros. Ya son 8 años en los que no tengo a mi hermanito a mi lado ni se nada de él y todos lo queremos de vuelta en el reino.

-¡Mientes!-Gaara salio de su cuarto y miro a su hermana llorando-¡Nadie me quiere en Suna! ¡Ni tú, ni Kankuro y mucho menos papá!-se seco las lagrimas y camino furioso hacia la rubia-ni loco vuelvo-camino hacia su cuarto otra vez-ah y dile a papá que si quiere un saco de boxeo, que se busque a otra persona-así como llego desapareció y Temari se largo a llorar sentada en el piso.

-Lo encontré y ahora me odia-camine hacia ella y la abrace-no tiene idea de lo mucho que he luchado para encontrarlo. Quiero que él vuelva a ser mi dulce y tierno hermanito-tenia que hacer algo de manera urgente.

-Kiba ¿podrías llamar a Naruto con urgencia?-él dudo-por favor-suspiro resignado dejando a un chico llamado Sai a mi cuidado. Cinco minutos después, Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba yo.

-¿¡Estas bien!?¿Te paso algo?-pregunto colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Estoy bien-agarre su mano y sonreí para tranquilizarlo-Ella es Temari No Sabaku, la hermana de Gaara y me gustaría saber si puede venir con nosotros-

-¿Venir?-él miro a Temari.

-Por favor, quiero recuperar a mi hermano. Lo necesitamos y lo queremos de vuelta-Naruto pareció meditarlo y con una sonrisa pervertida se acerco a mi.

-Si me besas, ella puede venir con nosotros-sugirió en un tono meramente sensual. Mire a Temari, recuperar a su hermano dependía de que yo besara al idiota que tenia frente a mi. Decidida me acerque a su mejilla-No Hime, quiero mi beso acá-me dijo señalando sus labios-Respire profundamente. Tengo que hacerlo por Gaara y sus hermanos. Tome su camisa y tire con fuerza de ella, impactando sus labios con los míos al tiempo en el que cerraba los ojos. El beso duro como 30 segundos hasta que me separe y Naruto me miro sonriendo-Puedes venir con nosotros. Busca lo que necesitas y ven aquí a la mañana. Zarparemos como a las 5.

-Gracias pero ¿Por qué lo hace?-pregunto la rubia.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber como era Gaara antes. Además nos vendría bien otra chica más en el barco-

-Mil gracias, en especial a vos…-me abrazo- Bueno, nos vemos mañana antes de las 5-

-Adiós-dijo Naruto-Compórtate Hina ¿entendido?-asistí con la cabeza-Nos vemos hoy a la noche-Beso mi frente y se fue dejando a Kiba a mi cuidado. El resto del día paso normal, hasta que golpearon la puerta y entraron Konohamaru, Kiba y Gaara.

-Naruto dijo que te bañes y te pongas esto-una gran caja con una nota fue puesta frente a mil-Luego voy a venir por vos e iremos a un lugar-termino por decir Konohamaru al mismo tiempo que salía acompañado por los chicos.

Cuando termine de bañarme, envuelta en una toalla, leí la tarjeta

_Hime: espero que mi regalito te quede tan bien como imagine que iba a quedarte._

Abrí la caja y el asombro se apodero de mí-Es hermoso-era un vestido lila, con escote corazón, ceñido en la cintura y con la falda un poco amplia. Además tenía encaje y brillo. Estaba completamente sorprendida, no sabía que un pirata tuviera tan buen gusto. Me coloque y me quedaba como anillo al dedo.

-Hinata-Konohamaru golpeo la puerta.

-Adelante-termine de hacerme una desordenada trenza y camine hacia él.

-Ponte esto-me dio un antifaz lila con detalles plateados. Fue raro pero me lo coloque igual-Vamos-bajamos del barco y caminamos a la entrada del pueblo, donde nos esperaba Naruto.

Se que soy una joven muy educada y de clase alta pero no pude evitar pensar que él se veía podidamente sexy. Una camisa blanca desprendida en los primeros tres botones mostraba un poco de su sólido pecho, además de una faja roja y unas botas y pantalones negros. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban cubiertos por un antifaz negro con detalles naranjas.

-Te ves hermosa Hime-sentí mi cara caliente-Vamos. Gracias Konohamaru-él le dio un cesto a Naruto y este, tomando mi mano, me llevo adentro al pueblo donde parecía que había una fiesta.

-¿Qué se festeja?

-El festival de la luna-enredo sus dedos con los míos- Tenemos mucho que recorrer, así que vamos- Naruto me compro una manzana acaramelada y una rosa blanca.

-Esto…-pare frente a un juego. El de atrapar la manzana en el barril, llamando la atención de Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sonriendo un poco.

-Ese conejo-señale al animalito de color blanco-me recuerda a uno que tuve de niña. Era mi peluche favorito pero desapareció de casa y nunca más lo volví a ver  
-¿Queres que te lo consiga?-asistí con la cabeza-voy a hacerlo si me das la mano. Es de buena suerte-enserio quería ese conejo, así que tome su grande mano entre mis finos dedos-¿Un besito de la buena suerte?-pervertido aprovechado. Bese su frente, haciendo que él se sonroje-¿Cuántas manzanas tengo que sacar para ganar ese conejo?-pregunto al dueño del juego, luego de pagarle.

-Tiene que sacar 4 en menos de un minuto. Le aconsejaría que se desprenda la camisa porque se va a mojar bastante-Naruto hizo caso y se desprendió la camisa, mostrando su pecho con cicatrices y su panza que tenia una rara marca ¡Oh Dios! Este hombre desprende sensualidad por los poros. Todas las mujeres que pasaban por ahí se detenían suspirando por mi compañero-Empiece…. ¡ahora!-Naruto quito las cuatro manzanas con una gran rapidez, ganando el osito que yo quería-Felicidades, debe sentirse muy orgullosa de su novio-eso si no me lo esperaba. Naruto ¿mi novio? Era bastante raro, él era muy atractivo y toda la cosa pero me había secuestrado y eso no era correcto. El señor me vio extrañado al ver que no respondía.

-Yo como novio estoy muy orgulloso de ella-por un segundo los ojos de él se parecieron a los de…Kurama. Me tomo por la cintura y estaba por besarme otra vez.

-Toma-apreté contra su pecho su camisa-ponetela o te vas a resfriar-

-Awww-dijeron las mujeres que comían a Naruto con la mirada. Me sentí incomoda pero eso abrió un nuevo interrogante ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado conmigo? Siendo que con solo saludar con la gran sonrisa, que le salía de vez en cuando, mojaba a alguna que otra mujer.

-¿Nos podemos ir?-le pedí abrazando mi conejo a la vez que tiraba de su brazo. Ahora esas mujeres decían cosas feas de mi: su burlaban del color de mi cabello, mis ojos e incluso del gran tamaño de mis pechos.

-Claro que si preciosa-él también sujeto mi mano y fuimos a otros locales. Naruto me compro una peineta y un vestido-¿Te gusta? ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Si. Gracias por el conejo y todas las cosas que me compraste-

-De nada. Ahora…-compro una rosa roja, sin espinas y la puso en mi oreja, separando mi pelo-La noche es joven y falta mucho por ver-

-¿Más? pero ya vimos todas las atracciones-

-No, no todas-de repente apareció Konohamaru llevándose todas las cosas, menos el conejo, el barco-Vamos-sujetando mi mano me adentro al bosque, parando frente a un lago en el que se reflejaba la luna. Él acomodo una manta en el suelo y de la cesta saco unos rollos de canela, algunas manzanas, una torta y sake. Después apareció Sai y le dio una guitarra.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso  
-Vos sos hermosa-sentí la cara caliente de nuevo y fue horrible-¿Queres de comer? Después de todo son rollos de canela, tus favoritos.  
-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunte asustada pero Naruto sonrió  
-Te conozco más de lo que crees-nos quedamos en silencio un rato Luego él se paro tomando la guitarra-Escribí una canción….pensando es vos- empezó a tocar el instrumento- Espero que te guste

_Eres tú la luz que yo quiero para despertar,__  
__es tu amor lo que me mueve y lo que hace girar,__  
__todo mi mundo.___

_Eres tu mi centro, mi equilibrio y gravedad,__  
__eres tu quien yo deseo, sepas mi verdad.__  
__y todo mi mundo, abrirte mi mundo.___

_Ser todo en ti, quiero ser__  
__el amor de tu vida,__  
__y ser para ti quiero ser__  
__quien da brillo a tus días,__  
__y con mi amor ganar tu amor,___

_Eres tú en el lugar en el que yo quiero siempre estar__  
__es tu amor el cambio que hace evolucionar__  
__todo mi mundo.___

_Eres tu mi centro, mi equilibrio y gravedad__  
__eres tu quien yo deseo, sepas mi verdad,__  
__y todo mi mundo, abrirte mi mundo.___

_Es tan normal verte reír y volar.___

_Ser todo en ti, quiero ser__  
__el amor de tu vida,__  
__y ser para ti quiero ser__  
__quien da brillo a tus días,__  
__y con mi amor ganar tu amor.___

_Ser todo en ti, quiero ser__  
__el amor de tu vida,__  
__y ser para ti, quiero ser__  
__quien da brillo a tus días,__  
__y con mi amor ganar tu amor.___

_Eres tú la luz que yo quiero para despertar..._

-Me gustas Hinata-concluyo acariciando mi cara. Esto no puede estar pasando ¿le gusto? Puede ser que….no, él me secuestro. Yo no quiero empezar una relaciona si, además estoy comprometida (con un idiota) pero estoy comprometida-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Me secuestraste Naruto!-grite parándome-¡Me separaste de mi familia! ¡De mi gente! ¡De mi tierra!-empezaron a salirme lagrimas-¡No me conoces! ¿Cómo puedo gustarte así? ¡Te conozco hace dos meses y nos querido decirme porque me has secuestrado!-seque mis lagrimas furiosa-¿Qué quieres teniéndome acá contigo? ¿Dinero? ¿Tierras? ¿El reino de mi padre?-

-Cálmate-pidió tranquilo-Se todo de ti y por eso me gustas. En cuanto al secuestro, no tiene nada que ver con obtener un posible poderío económico o con dinero-

-¿Entonce con que?-pregunte exasperada.

-Te lo diré cuando sea el momento y no este enfadada-

¿Cómo no voy a estar enfadada? Desde que llegue solo estas jugando conmigo ¡Por Dios Naruto! ¡Me robaste mi primer beso!- me tire el pelo con desesperación sin esperar lo que él diría ahora.

-Ese no era tu primer beso-

-¡¿Y vos que sabes?! ¡Nunca había besado a nadie! ¡Ni a mi prometido!-

-Sabia que no lo ibas a recordar-  
-¿Recordar que?-  
-Que fuiste tú la que me dio mi primer beso-

-Eso es imposible. Nunca antes te había visto-

-Si me viste linda. Cuando yo acababa de cumplir 11 años y vos tenías 7. Recuerdo que te dije que me llamaras Kurama –ahora si estaba indignada.

-¡No juegues con el nombre del niño que quise tanto!-

(Prov. Naruto)

-¡No estoy jugando!-exclame-Te desmayaste después de que mamá dijera que dentro de 10 años íbamos a ser padres. Luego de eso fui a tu cuarto, mientras mis padres hablaban con los tuyos-

**Flashback**

**-Perdona a mamá Hina-susurre acariciando su cara con total ternura-Es un poco impulsiva dattebayo-ella se movió en la cama y empezó a despertar-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-Estoy bien-**

**-¡Despertaste!-grito Neji de afuera del cuarto-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No debi haberte tratado así**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Oye Neji, yo ya me voy así que…..-dije echándolo con la mirada-Quiero despedirme de Hinata…a solas-empezamos una guerra de miradas.**

**-Esta bien pero ten cuidado donde pones tus manos- amenazo con un tono de inframundo-**

**-¡Tengo 11 años! ¡Soy muy joven para ser pervertido!-nos dejo solos luego de amenazarme varias veces más.**

**-¿Volverás a tu reino?-Hinata parecía muy triste.**

**-No estés triste, nos vamos a volver a ver, es una promesa dattebayo-hicimos la promesa del dedo meñique –esto es para que no me olvides-me quite el prendedor del reino del remolino, para poder sacar el collar que me había regalado mi abuela-este collar tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi-se lo puse en sus pequeñas manitos.**

**-¿Por qué me lo das?-**

**-Para que algún día cuando nos volvamos a ver, tengamos un tema para iniciar conversación antes de volvernos novios-**

**-Entonces yo te voy a dar a foffy-**

**-¿Foffy?-tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme de ese nombre. **

**-Mi conejo-me dio un oso de peluche, un poquito viejo pero muy lindo-Mis papas me lo dieron al nacer-**

**-Gracias-nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio muy raro-¿No deberíamos darnos un beso de despedida?-comente lo primero que se me ocurrió.**

**-¿Un beso? ¿Cómo en los libros?-**

**-No se si como en los libros. Yo no leo-leer, que cosa más aburrida.**

**-En los libros, cuando el príncipe se va, la princesa debe besarlo o al que eso es un beso de despedida…-cuando voltee a ver porque ella se había callado, sentí algo dulce en la boca y una leve presión ¡Hinata me estaba besando! ¡Y en la boca!**

**-¡Awww!-mamá había entrado haciendo que nos separemos- Ya se que escucharon lo que dije pero van muy rápido cariño-¡pafff!...Hinata se había vuelto a desmayar.**

**Fin Flashback**

-Pensé que había sido un sueño-me dijo tocando sus labios.

-No, no lo era y en todo caso la ladrona de besos son vos-Volvió a ponerse roja.

-No te creo-camine a la cesta y saque un conejo de peluche blanco-Foffy….-

-¿Sigo mintiendo? Este es tu conejo y yo soy Kurama-

-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste tu verdadero nombre?-empezó a llorar y empecé a sentirme mal.

-Larga historia-me rasque la cabeza nervioso-¿Queres que te de más pruebas de que soy Kurama? Ese día me contaste cuando cumplías años, tu comida, color y estación favorita, además de tu flor y lo que te gusta hacer en el tiempo libre-

-Decimelo-

-27 de diciembre, los rollos de canela, lila, primavera, girasol y la jardinería-ella me miro asustada-¿Estas bien?-trate de acercarme pero ella se alejo.

-¡No me toques! ¡Acabas de arruinar uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida y destruiste a mi primer amor! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Patán! ¡Arrogante! ¡Te odio! ¡Y no quiero estar cerca de ti nunca más!-pude agarrarla antes de que se desmayara. Kiba, Konohamaru y Gaara salieron de sus escondites para llevarse las cosas.

-Toma-le dije a Gaara mientras ponía a Hinata en sus brazos-Llévatela-

-¿A dónde vas? –

-Al pueblo. Encárgate de cuidar a Hinata, esa es tu prioridad-Camine hacia el lugar mencionado con anterioridad.

(Prov Hinata)

Cuando desperté deben haber sido como las 5 de la mañana. Tenia el mismo vestido que ayer y Naruto no estaba a mi lado. Se escuchaban ruidos afuera y creí que eran porque él estaba levantado.

Se abrió la puerta y vi a Konohamaru, Kiba y Gaara. En los brazos de estos últimos estaba Naruto.

-¡Acuéstenlo y busquen lo que les pedí!-grito Konohamaru. Fue cuando dieron vuelta a Naruto que me horrorice. Su cara estaba llena de sangre y no se podía distinguir donde terminaba su camisa y comenzaba su faja. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte pero Konohamaru también lloraba mientras trataba de quitarle las camisa y la faja a Naruto.

-Fue atacado por una patota-

**El tema cantado por Naruto es: Todo mi mundo de Axel Fernando.**

**Espero que le haya gustado y que me dejen reviews. No se cuando voy a actualizar otra ves porque empiezo las clases y mis nuevas asignaturas se ven más complicadas que las anteriores. Espero que puedan entender y gracias.**


	11. En busca de respuestas

¿Capitulo 11 ya? Y yo que quería que esta historia tuviera com capítulos y mi cabeza da material como para 15 capítulos más.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan alentándome a escribir, este que en teoría iba a ser mi primer proyecto.

Bueno, yo pertenezco al grupo mundo fanfiction naruhina y recibí muchos regaños por como trate a Naruto así que voy a tratar de arreglarlo un poco.

Explico lo que significa patota: es un termino argentino que se utiliza para las golpizas en grupo o algo así (no se como explicarlo pero esa seria la idea)

Sin más….a leer.

P/d:Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Y la idea del fic a Tomoyo-chan Corporation.

_**En busca de respuestas**_

Con ayuda de Konohamaru, le quite la camisa y la faja a Naruto. Fue un poco difícil porque parte de la sangre estaba seca y se pegaba a las heridas de su pecho. Entraron Gaara y Kiba con trapos, agua y pomadas. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ellos también estaban golpeados, no en la misma magnitud que Naruto, pero tenían varios golpes y cortes.

-¿Están bien?-pregunte a lo que ellos asistieron. Konohamaru tenia un labio roto y un ojo morado ¿Cuántas personas los habían golpeado para dejarlos así? Por el momento decidí ocuparme de Naruto, luego haría las preguntas. Con un pañuelo mojado, empecé a limpiar su rostro para quitar la sangre y poder curar sus heridas, Konohamaru hizo lo mismo pero con su pecho. En un momento, Naruto abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente:

-Perdóname-susurro y volvió a quedar inconsciente. Podía sonar raro pero sus ojos azules no tenían el mismo brillo de antes, estaban opacos y su voz sonó realmente triste. Busque la mirada de Konohamaru para que me explicara pero estaba muy concentrado curando, cociendo y vendando a Naruto.

-Necesitamos alcohol-él salio y me dejo sola con el rubio. Vi el peluche de conejo en el suelo. Supongo que actué muy mal o de una manera muy egoísta, después de todo, él se había comportado como un verdadero caballero ayer. Baje la mirada y una mancha morada llamo mi atención, había recibido un golpe muy fuerte ahí…..que pudo haberlo matado ¡Él pudo haber muerto! Y el día anterior le había dicho que lo odiaba. Tal vez lo que había ocurrido era por mi culpa.

Termine de curarlo y acomode su cabeza en la almohada, mirándolo con ternura. Se veía como un hombre tierno e indefenso. Konohamaru volvió a entrar y se encargo de cambiarle los pantalones.

-Konohamaru ¿Qué paso?-

-Naruto no volvió al barco después de que te dejamos acá, así que levante a los chicos y preocupados fuimos a buscarlo-miro a Naruto-Cuando lo encontramos estaba siendo golpeado por seis personas ¡Seis contra uno! Me impacto la cobardía de esos hombres y para cuando me di cuenta, Kiba y Gaara golpearon a esos sujetos mientras trataban de defender a Naruto. Yo también me metí y los golpeamos duro-dijo orgulloso-y también nos golpearon. Después trajimos a Naruto aquí y nada más.

-¿Por qué fue al pueblo? Quiero decir ¿Por qué no vino acá?

-No hay cosa que duela más que el rechazo. Vos rechazaste a Naruto ayer y él necesito tiempo para procesarlo.

-¿Entonces es mi culpa?-él negó con la cabeza.

-No se puede obligar a alguien a que sienta algo por vos pero fuiste un poco cruel ayer. Ya se que él te secuestro y toda la cosa pero ayer se paso todo el día preparando la sorpresa y le gritaste varias cosas feas, por no decir horribles-baje la mirada y luego vi a Naruto. Era más vendas que persona y todo porque todo lo había rechazado. Busque acariciar su cara y cuando lo hice note que él tenía fiebre.

-Konohamaru pásame un pañuelo. Tiene fiebre-coloque el pañuelo en la frente de Naruto-¿Podrías traer un balde con agua fría?-él asistió y se fue dejándome sola con Naruto-Por favor mejórate. Necesito que estés bien-acaricie sus mejillas con dulzura.

-Perdóname -volvió a susurrar. Solo me digne a cuidarlo. Paso el resto del día y Naruto no despertaba. Decidí dejarlo a cargo de Konohamaru para ir a hacer una sopa por si él despertaba.

-¡Hola!-grito saludándome Temari. Cierto, ella vendría con nosotros para recuperar a Gaara-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y vos?

-Bien ¿Queres que te ayude a hacer la comida?

-Por favor-cocinamos ayudándonos mutuamente.

-Kiba me contó lo que paso con Naruto ¿Cómo esta?

-Mal-seguí cortando zanahorias-Hubo que coserle algunas heridas, vendarle la cabeza y el pecho y colocarle pomadas en varios golpes. Lo golpearon de a 6-suspire-Que manera tan cobarde de deshacerse de alguien-termine la sopa y comencé a machacar algunas hierbas para hacer una nueva pomada-Es mi culpa-confesé concentrándome en la pomada.

-¿Qué es tu culpa?-pregunto sin entender.

-Lo que paso con Naruto. Yo le grite muchas cosas horribles, él se fue al pueblo muy enfadado y después los chicos los trajeron muy golpeado-

-¿Una pelea de novios?

-Si-mentí-no recuerdo porque peleamos pero fue una discusión muy fuerte-coloque la pomada en el envase.

-Espera, si le pones un poco de este yuyo le ayudara a disminuir la hinchazón-incorpore lo que me dijo- y además tiene rico olor.

-¿Cómo sabes de esto?-Temari bajo la cabeza.

-Aprendí cuando curaba a Gaara de los golpes que le daba papá-

-Él me contó de eso-

-¿Enserio? Creí que mi hermano era igual de tímido que antes-

-No. Él es muy buena persona aunque sufrió mucho de niño-me tape la boca al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ella solo me dedico una mirada triste y volvió a su tarea de cocinar.

-Gaara tiene razones para odiarme. Soy su hermana mayor y no supe defenderlo. Solo busque remendar su corazón maltratado en vez de repararlo y no le puse una alto a papá porque tenía miedo pero ya no-tomo un cuchillo y corto una zanahoria-Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que Gaara me perdone y sea el mismo niño que antes-

-Temari ¿tú quieres a Gaara?

-Amo a mi hermanito.

-Entonces ¿Por qué han comenzado a buscarlo ahora?

-Rasa dijo que Gaara había muerto cuando cayó por un barranco, al que había ido a buscar flores para mi. Puso además una tumba al lado de la de mamá y nos convenció de que él había muerto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que en realidad había pasado?

-Rasa esta muy enfermo ahora y supongo que se arrepintió porque nos contó que en realidad Gaara escapo del reino luego de salvarse de un asesino que él había contratado. Ahora odio a mi papá como no tienes idea-empezó a llorar-¡7 años pensando que mi hermanito estaba muerto!-se escucho un ruido y vimos a Gaara en la puerta.

-¿Qué?-su cara era de sorpresa y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-Gaara…-susurre viendo con mayor claridad los golpes que le habían dado esa mañana.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto acercándose a Temari-¿Les mintió todo este tiempo?-como era un tema familiar decidí no meterme.

-Los dejo para que hablen-le di una mirada de apoyo a Temari y apoye mi mano en el hombro de Gaara dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego salir afuera.

**Prov Gaara**

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte llorando. Si era cierto lo que había escuchado, Rasa tenia la culpa de que no me buscaran ¡Había dicho que yo había muerto! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡¿Qué clase de persona era esa?! -¡Dime si es cierto!

-Si lo es Gaara-respondió llorando-Rasa nos dijo a Kankuro y a mí que vos estabas muerto, por eso no te buscamos antes. De haber sabido que te habías escapado por culpa de papá, lo habría enfrentado y hubiera movido tierra y mar para encontrarte.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?-al instante que lo pregunte me arrepentí-Claro, él me odia porque mate a mamá aunque se que yo no tengo la culpa de eso-ella se acerco a mi y acaricio mi rostro.

-Claro que vos no la mataste. No se quien puso esa idea en la cabeza de papá pero él no te odia.

-Claro que si ¿Por qué me golpeaba entonces?

-Rasa dijo que no te odiaba, que nunca te odio. Además mamá te ama, el tío te ama, Kankuro y yo también te amamos-ahora acaricio mi pelo-mi pequeño niño cabeza de fuego-no pude más y la abrace llorando porque pase lo que pase no puedo odiar a una de las personas que tanto me quiere.

_Flashback: _

_-Temari-la llame. Tenia 6 años, papá me había vuelto a golpear y ella se encargo de curarme y cuidarme._

_-¿Si?-se acerco a mí, que estaba acostado._

_-Toma-le tendí mi primer dibujo-es un caballo como el que el tío Yashamaru me consiguió._

_-Es hermoso pero…-se sentó en mi cama-¿Por qué me lo das a mí? _

_-El tío dijo que el primer dibujo de una persona tenía que ser para alguien especial y yo te lo quiero dar a vos porque sos esa persona._

_-¿Esa persona?_

_-La que ocupa un lugar muy grande en mi corazón-Temari me abrazo llorando y se acostó a mi lado-Tema…._

_-Si ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Puedo ser una nube?_

_-¿Qué? ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?_

_-Es que yo quiero ser una nube_

_-¿Para que? ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque así podría estar más cerca de mamá y preguntarle si me quiere. Además, su soy una nube volaría libre y conocería muchos lugares._

_-¿Y porque no un ángel?-me pregunto conmovida._

_-Porque los ángeles son muy bonitos y tienen alas y yo no tengo ninguna de esas cosas._

_-Claro que las tienes. Sos el chico más hermoso de todos-negué con la cabeza._

_-No. Papá me llena de moretones y eso me hace feo y tampoco tengo alas porque él me las quito._

_-¿Cómo que te las corto?-desvíe la mirada-Gaara responde-cuando me di cuenta, ella había abierto mi camisa y visto esas espantosas cicatrices que comenzaban desde el inicio de los omoplatos hasta un poco antes del hueso de la cadera. Claro que papá me las había hecho cuando estaba ebrio-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-guarde silencio y ella lloro a mi lado._

_-Tema ¿Cuándo va a matarme papá?-Temari me miro asustada._

_-Gaara deja de decir esas cosas._

_-Papá me golpea mucho. Si me pegara en la cabeza con mucha fuerza al fin le dejaría de molestar mi presencia y estaría allá arriba con mamá ¿No seria más fácil así?_

_-¿Así como?_

_-Conmigo muerto. Papá seria feliz, el tío no tendría que preocuparse y vos y Kankuro no serian golpeados por defenderme…_

_-Basta Gaara. Eres un niño y te amamos-me volvió a abrazar-sos mi niño cabeza de fuego y espero poder defenderte correctamente algún día. Voy a recolectar el valor suficiente y voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento._

_-Te quiero mucho Temari._

_-Yo también te quiero mucho-beso mi frente-duérmete que ya es tarde y necesitas descansar._

_-x-x-x-x—xx—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-_

_-Temari-ahora tenia 8 años y fue cuando papá me corto la frente-Tema…-susurre haciendo que ella se acerque._

_-Gaara-me abrazo con fuerza-estaba preocupada. Llevas durmiendo 2 días._

_-¿Qué paso?- lleve mi mano a mi frente y pude sentir una venda, eso hizo que recordara todo-Papá me corto._

_-Gaara-Kankuro venia con el desayuno, acompañado de mi tío-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Como si me hubiera caído de solitario-_

_-¿Solitario?-preguntaron los tres._

_-Mi caballo se llama solitario-respondí sonriendo-Tema._

_-¿Si?_

_-Fui una nube._

_-¿Una nube?_

_-¿Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que quería ser una nube?-ella asistió-Me convertí en una nube y pude ver a mi mamá._

_-¿A mamá? ¿Estas seguro?-me pregunto kankuro._

_-Si estoy muy seguro. Ella era muy hermosa, parecía un ángel._

_-¿Y que paso?_

_-Estaba con un largo vestido blanco. Mamá curo mis heridas y después me preparo algo rico para comer-conté sonriendo-Jugamos un rato y a la hora de dormir me leyó un cuento y se acostó a mi lado diciéndome que me quiere ¡Ella me quiere!_

_-¿Como era tu mamá?-mi tío Yashamaru parecía asustado. Después de la muerte de mamá, todos sus cuadros fueron quitados del reino, siendo llevados al único lugar donde nadie podía entrar, el cuarto de mi papá._

_-Tenia el pelo castaño claro sobre los hombros y unos lindos ojos azules, parecidos a los de Temari-Temari toco mi rostro para ver si no tenía fiebre-Antes de de irme me dijo que iba a hablar con papá para que dejara de golpearme y me contó porque se fue._

_-Gaara estas asustándonos-Kankuro se puso blanco._

_-Mami me dijo que estaba muy cansada y cerró los ojos, para cuando los abrió ya estaba en el cielo, convertida en un ángel ¿Eso significa que me cuida desde allá arriba?_

_-Si-el tío había comenzado a llorar, así que lo abrace._

_-Tranquilo tío, mami también dijo que nos amaba a todos-Temari y Kankuro se unieron al abrazo llorando-Mamá era una gran persona-después de eso éramos todos unidos contra papá, tratando de que no me golpee más._

_Fin de flashback_

-Perdón-Temari me abrazaba mientras lloraba-perdóname Gaara.

-Te perdono. Seria muy malo si no perdono a una de las pocas personas que me quiso desde el principio.

-Gracias ¿Eso significa que vas a volver al reino?

-No-la palabra reino me hizo acordar-Temari yo volví al reino dos semanas después de que escape y estaban de fiesta ¿Por qué?-ella suspiro.

-Era el festival de la cosecha. No queríamos ir pero Rasa nos obligo a base de golpes y amenazas, incluyendo también fingir que estábamos felices.

-Eso significa que no estaban felices porque me fui ¿verdad?

-¡Por Dios Gaara! ¡Los últimos 7 años entraba a tu cuarto, abrazaba tu oso y lloraba! ¡7 años pensando que estabas muerto! Kankuro también se puso muy mal, se echo la culpa de no haberte protegido.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Dejo de comer cuando papá nos dijo que habías muerto. Se la pasaba en el cementerio y casi murió.

-No-estaba en shock. Realmente tenia gente que me amaba-¿Y ahora como esta?

-Mejor. Cuando Rasa nos dijo la verdad, Kankuro salto sobre él y lo golpeo con mucha fuerza. De nos ser porque llegaron los guardias y los separaron, habría matado a papá –parece que recordó algo-ven conmigo-me llevo arrastrando al lugar en donde dormía y empezó a buscar algo en las valijas.

-Temari ¿Qué hacemos acá?-ella se dio vuelta y me mostró dos cosas que pensaba que jamás volvería a ver: mi oso de peluche y el dibujo que le había regalado.

-Lo llevo conmigo a todas partes. Te lo quería devolver cuando te volviera a ver-me paso el peluche-se que vas a cuidarlo de la misma manera que como cuando eras pequeño y el dibujo es mío pero quería mostrarte que lo cuide con todo el amor que tengo-sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro-No llores-pidió mientras pasaba sus pulgares por mis mejillas, intentando quitar las lagrimas.

-Lloro de felicidad. Ustedes realmente me quieren-Temari nego con la cabeza mientras sonreia.

-No te queremos, te amamos-volvió a abrazarme y así nos quedamos. Necesitaba ponerme al día con las cosas. Ya le agradecería a Hinata por pedirle a Naruto que ella venga con nosotros.

_**Prov. Hinata**_

Salí afuera para tomar un poco de aire. Necesito pensar.

-Naruto…-es increíble como este chico lograba sacar lo peor y lo mejor de mí ¿Seria lo mejor perdonarlo? Él me secuestro y todo pero parece que realmente le gusto porque ayer hizo muchas cosas hermosas para mí ¿Qué hago?

-Hola-saludo Konohamaru, parándose a mi lado para ver las nubes y la lejanía de la tierra de la cual partimos hoy-¿Perdonaras a Naruto?

-No lo se. Quiero hacerlo pero después se me vienen muchas cosas a la cabeza, como que me secuestro…y no puedo.

-Bloquea eso. Mira, Naruto no es la persona que te secuestro realmente es la persona que viste ayer, el que te regalo rosas, el que te hizo sonreír cuando vos no podías hacerlo.

-¿Él te lo contó?

-Si. Naruto me dijo que cuando era chico vio a una hermosa niña que cautivo su corazón en tan solo un día y se coló en sus sueños todas las noches-me sonrío de una manera muy dulce-Deberías escuchar lo que él tiene para decirte-coloco su mano sobre mi hombro-podrías hacerlo ahora que ya despertó.

-Gracias-fui hacia la cocina a buscar la sopa y las pomadas que había hecho. Camine hacia el cuarto y luego de respirar profundamente entre-Naruto…-él estaba sentado mirándome fijamente. Deje las cosas sobre la mesa de luz y solo tome las cosas para curarlo-Tengo que cambiarte las vendas y curarte las heridas ¿Me dejas?-Naruto asistió y yo comencé a quitarle las vendas del torso, colocándole ungüento sobre los cortes y golpes para después volver a vendarlo. Iba a hacer lo mismo con su cabeza pero él enterró su rostro en mi pecho, llorando desconsoladamente-Naruto ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué te duele?!

-Perdón, perdóname-fue ahí que entendí lo que ocurría. Volvía a pedirme perdón por secuestrarme y lloraba por el miedo a lo que le dijera-no me odies por favor, puedo vivir con cualquier cosa menos con tu odio-lloraba aún más desconsolado, así que coloque mis manos sobre su cabeza y acaricie su pelo con ternura.

-No te odio. No se porque dije eso ayer-estuvimos así un rato hasta que me di cuenta de que él se había dormido. Lo acomode en la almohada, tapándolo solo un poco para que no le volviera la fiebre-Quiero conocerte más Naruto-acaricie sus hebras doradas-Quiero que confíes en mi y me digas porque me secuestraste-me sentía muy cansada y me acosté al lado de Naruto.

Cuando desperté vi que él estaba viéndome un poco sonrojado.

-Hola-me senté rápido y toque su rostro para ver si no tenía fiebre-¿Por qué me tocas?

-Para ver si no tenias fiebre pero parece que ya estas mejor ¿Hace mucho que estas despierto?

-Si, llevo como 30 minutos viendo como duermes-supongo que me sonroje porque sentí mi cara caliente.

-¿Y por que no me despertaste?

-Interrumpir tu sueño significaría dejar de ver esa cara de ángel que tienes cuando duermes. Vamos afuera-se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera.

-Espera-agarre su mano-todavía estas herido. Se te pueden abrir los puntos…-

.Ya estoy bien. Además necesito hacer esto-el ocaso hacia presencia afuera. Estábamos varados en una playa, así que nos sentamos en la arena.

-¿Para que vinimos acá?-pregunte mientras lo veía, parecía como ido.

-Me siento muy mal por todo lo que paso. Nunca me pare a pensar en lo mucho que sufrís al estar lejos de tu familia. Debes pensar que soy un monstruo.

-Si lo pensé pero después me dijeron que debía escucharte para entender los motivos por lo que hiciste lo que hiciste. Así que empieza…

-¿Por donde empiezo?

-Por las lastimaduras que tienes.

-Después de que envíe a Gaara a que te lleve al barco, fui a un bar. Un tipo ebrio me empujo y empezó a decir cosas como que era un idiota y que de seguro fui rechazado por una zorra, entre otras cosas. Supongo que había bebido mucho sake porque tome una botella y se la partí en la cabeza-enterró sus pies en la arena-parece que tenia amigos ebrios ahí porque para cuando me di cuenta estaba golpeando a uno mientras me defendía de los otros. Cuando ya no podía mantenerme en pie llegaron Kiba, Gaara y Konohamaru-su cara estaba seria y parecía muy concentrado-Me siento como basura al saber que estuvieron en peligro por mi culpa, es más, si le pasaba algo a Konohamaru puedo darme por muerto-finalizo con una cara dramática.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi mamá me mataría. Mi deber como hermano mayor es protegerlo.

-¿Hermano? Pero si vos y Konohamaru no se parecen en nada.

-Konohamaru es huérfano-me sorprendí-Mamá y papá lo adoptaron antes de que pensara en suicidarse o convertirse en ladrón.

-¿Tus padres?

-Soy Kurama Hina y Kurama era hijo de….-al fin caí.

-Tus padres son los reyes del reino del remolino, uno de los más poderosos reinos de todos.

-Si, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze son mis padres.

-Eres un hijo de reyes ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por venganza.

-¿Hacia quien?

-Tu prometido, que destruyo mi vida y mi brazo-todo era culpa de cubito de hielo. Si lo tuviera frente a mi lo golpearia.

_En el reino de los Hyuuga_

-¿Hay noticias de mi hija?-pregunto el rey.

-Aún no señor-respondió el guardia.

-¡No sirven para nada!-grito Hiashi tirando todos los papeles que había en su escritorio.

-Tranquilícese-un hombre de cabello azul y ojos negros apareció de la nada. Con mirada fría y aparente tranquilidad.

-Sasuke…..

**¡CHAN,CHAN,CHAN! Hasta acá llega el capitulo (no me maten) Lo que pasa es que no podía concentrarme y además creí que seria mejor un capitulo entero dedicado a la vida de Narutin (esta en proceso)**

**Y si, Sasuke es el prometido de Hinata. En el primer capitulo había dado la pista de que a su prometido le gustaban los tomates ¿Por qué Sasuke? porque para la época en la que yo había iniciado el fic aún no se daban spoilers de the last y por ende, no se sabia de la existencia de Toneri.**

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…no se olviden de comentar**


	12. Chapter 12

**Acá estoy yo!Perdón sí me tarde mucho, lo que pasa es que no estoy bien de salud, empecé la universidad (segundo año del profesorado de lengua y literatura)y mi abuelito al que quería mucho falleció y no tenía ganas de hacer nada.  
Desde ahora aviso que no se cuando voy a actualizar otra vez pero espero que sepan comprender. Yo no voy a dejar mis historias sin final.  
Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores (aplica al ff) y los votos y comentarios de wtp.  
Sin más que decir...disfruten la lectura.  
P/d: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto. Pero la historia pertenece a la corporación de ideas de Tomoyo-Chan (o sea yo) Sean buenas personas y díganle NO AL PLAGIO.****  
**"Se que no debo ocultar mis sentimientos, pero se perfectamente porque lo hago"  
**Prov Naruto  
**Luego de haber dicho eso Hinata quedó en silencio. Pensando, tal vez, en que decir frente a tal revelación.  
-No lo puedo creer-susurro bastante despacio.  
-Debes creerme. Yo nunca te mentiría-omitiendo lo de Kurama, yo jamás le mentí.  
-Pero ¿por qué?  
-Todo esto tiene un poco de culpa mía y de mis papas encima-me rasque la cabeza nerviosa. Que ella me mirará como con ganas de asesinarme no me ayudaba nada.  
-Explícate-me exigió con su lindo tono de voz, suave como el agua de un estanque ¡Basta Naruto! ¡Concéntrate!  
-Mí mamá fue comprometida con Fugaku Uchiha cuando ambos tenían 15 años-suspire-En el baile oficial de la corte en el que ambos se conocerían, mamá conoció a papá. Ambos se escaparon y lucharon por su amor, en contra de mi abuelo materno y con el apoyo del papá de papá-creo que las vendas me asfixian.  
-¿Y que pasó?-me pregunto ignorando mis dolores.  
-Papá y mamá se casaron a los 16 y luego me tuvieron a mí. Eran muy jóvenes, con un hijo y un anciano que no aceptaba el amor que se tenían-suspire-Tuvieron que luchar contra viento y marea para sacar su matrimonio adelante, y que mi abuelo materno no paraba de hacer tonterías para tratar de separarlos. Para cuando cumplí 2 años, él se resigno y le dio la bendición al matrimonio de mis papas, ganándose el odio de los Uchiha.  
-¿Fugaku amaba a tú madre?-solté una leve risa.  
-No, los Uchiha no saben amar a nadie, sólo quieren dinero y tierras.  
-Entonces ¿Qué quería de tú mamá?  
-Los terrenos del reino del remolino son muy buenos para las cosechas. Nuestros viñedos son envidiados por muchos reinos, además de los rumores de que hay oro en nuestras tierras llamaron la atención de los Uchihas. Fugaku quiso por todos los medios quedarse con mi mamá pero hubo un escándalo y tuvo que casarse con Mikoto, la madre de su primer hijo, Itachi-desprendi los botones de mi camisa, llamando la atención de Hinata.  
-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto claramente nerviosa.  
-Las vendas me están dejando sin aire-para mi total y completa sorpresa, ella se colocó sobre mí, exactamente sentándose en mi regazo. Con sus suaves y delicadas manos desató las vendas y me las quitó, quedando sólo con mi camisa abierta.  
Lo que me dejó sin habla completamente fue sentir sus dedos posarse con lentitud y extrema delicadeza sobre cada una de mis heridas. Como sí quisiera que estas desaparezcan con alguna cura mágica.  
-Perdóname-susurro mientras me abrazaba, haciendo que apoye mi cabeza en sus pechos ¡Son muy blanditos! Mi princesa acaricio con ternura mi pelo y yo me deje consentir-Enserio lo lamento-su voz era tan serena y tranquila, como la de una madre hablándole a su bebé que buscaba cariño.  
-No te fijes en eso. Yo estoy bien dattebayo-me miro no muy convencida-No fue tú culpa. Me pase con el sake, no es la primera vez que pasa-  
-Pero...  
-Pero nada. Me merezco los golpes por imbécil ¿En donde me había quedado?-Hinata tendría que perdonarme pero no pensaba dejar mi posición de comodidad extrema, asi que rodee su cintura con mis brazos, anulando cualquier intentó de escape por su parte-Luego de un tiempo se descubrió que en realidad Mikoto tenía dos hijos con Fugaku,lo que llevó a que él dejara de molestar a mi mamá-  
-Espera, Sasuke tiene tú edad y un hermano más grande ¿A los cuántos años lo tuvo su mamá?  
-Fugaku tenía 20 cuando acosaba a mi mamá y Mikoto tenía 14 cuando tuvo a Itachi, 16 cuando nació Sasuke-ella me miro asombrada- Por eso fue un escándalo. La madre de Sasuke era una campesina que trabajaba en las tierras de los terratenientes Uchiha. Luego de todo esto el acoso dejo de ser un inconveniente para mis padres, dado a que Fugaku tenía problemas mayores.  
-Sólo tenía 14 años cuando quedó embarazada por primera vez. Pobre-Hinata era tan humana. Como la amo.  
-Pasaron algunos años y comencé una amistad a escondidas con Sasuke. Ambos éramos ayudados por Itachi para vernos, ya que la relación entre nuestros padres estaba bien pero seguía siendo filosa-suspire sin saber sí decirlo o no. Comencé a rascarme la cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Le conté a Sasuke de ti-ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
-¿Porqué?-  
-Estábamos hablando de la persona que nos gustaba y yo sin dudarlo te nombre-Hinata se sonrojo aumentando mi ego-Creo que tendría que contar lo de cuando fui a tú reino, debes saber varias cosas que ocurrieron cuando estabas desmayada-por primera vez, desde que ocurrió lo de Gaara, la vi tan concentrada.

_-¡Kushina!-gritó mi papá por el atrevimiento innecesario de mi madre al decir eso.  
-Cariño, todo el mundo sabe que de ese rostro-me señaló- y el de la tierna Hinata van a salir bebitos hermosos-los cuatro hombres que estábamos ahí enrojecimos. Todavía no había besando a nadie y mi mamá ya me imaginaba siendo padre. Dios, que vergonzoso-Hiashi, quiero a esa niña como nuera y haré hasta lo imposible para que se casé con mi niño-ella se puso en modo terrorífico. Eso pasaba únicamente cuando jugando con papá rompíamos algo o cada vez que no quería bañarme.  
-De acuerdo. Mi hija se casara con tú demonio-  
-Es un trato. Pobre de ti sí lo rompes._

-Me sentía muy feliz de saber que tú serías mi esposa. Hasta hoy le agradezco a mamá el que te halla elegido-Hinata se sonrojo-Después de que me robaste un beso-  
-¿Disculpa? Yo no te robe nada-me dijo claramente ofendida.  
-Claro que sí Hina. Corrompiste mi inocencia-de la nada, ella golpeó mi hombro.  
-Yo no te corrompí-  
-Claro que sí. Sólo tenía 11 años pero después de ese beso no quería hacer otra cosa que seguir besándote. Desde ese día le declare al mundo que los labios de Hinata Hyuuga me pertenecían sólo a mi-mi luna escondió su rostro en mi hombro, a mi parecer, sin saber que hacer.  
-¿Qué pasó cuando me desmaye?-puff, que linda manera de romper el ambiente romántico.  
-Después de que volviste a desmayarte...

_-¡Kushina! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto Hiashi mientras yo me encontraba detrás de papá, ya que mi lindo futuro "suegrito" amenazó mi vida por corromper su dulce flor o algo parecido.  
-¡Bobo! ¡Mataste a mi nee-chan!-una niña de cabello castaño lloraba abrazando las piernas del rey Hyuuga.  
-¡Yo no hice nada!-papá seguía protegiéndome por las dudas. No quería que uno de sus herederos muriera tan joven.  
-¡Basta! Naruto ve al balcón mientras hablo con Hiashi y tú mamá-la mirada de mi progenitor no daba lugar a negaciones, así que salí a dicho lugar, en donde se encontraba Neji.  
-¿Puedo?-pregunté a lo que él solo asistió.  
-Lo siento-eso me dejó en shock. Era bastante raro que un cubo de hielo supiera pedir perdón.  
-¿Porqué?-  
-Por los golpes. Aunque me los merecía pensé que golpeabas como niña-de acuerdo, esta buscando que lo golpee otra vez. Cuenta hasta diez Naruto-Nunca más voy a hacerle daño-sabía que se refería a Hinata-Fui un completo idiota al tratarla de esa manera pero ahora es diferente. Ahora quiero verla feliz, que cumpla con todos sus sueños y se case con alguien que realmente la merezca. Que sepa amarla con todas sus virtudes y defectos, ver como será con sus hijos y su desempeño como reina. A partir de ahora ella será una de mis grandes prioridades y todo gracias a vos Naruto-  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-estaba sorprendido pero el simplemente se limito a seguir sonriendo.  
-Sos rubio con ojos zafiros. He ahí tú respuesta-  
-No entiendo-Neji chasqueo la lengua y me miro exasperado.  
-De todos lo reinados japoneses sólo hay uno con un rey rubio y un hijo con las mismas características: el reino del remolino. No hay que ser muy inteligente para descifrarlo-concluyó con su pose de "yo lo se todo". Niño bobo .¿Que ganaba sabiendo eso?-Quiero que me prometas algo-  
-De acuerdo.__  
-Quiero que cuides a Hinata. Yo la voy a cuidar los próximos 11 años pero luego va a ser tú responsabilidad. Considero de vital importancia que sepas algo, no sos la única persona que esta interesada en mi prima, hay alguien más-  
-¿Quién es?  
-No lo sé. Lo único que puedo afirmarte es que esa persona desciende de un clan con mala reputación y que por lo que sé, van a hacer hasta lo imposible para casarla con él.  
-¡Claro que no dattebayo! ¡Están locos sí piensan que voy a dejar que alguien me la quite!-  
-Que bueno que nos entendemos Namikaze-ambos miramos a Hinata que estaba dormida con las mejillas sonrojadas.-Se ve muy frágil como una muñeca de porcelana-  
-Quiero que cuides bien de ella Neji hasta cuando venga y la convierta en mi esposa. Por alguna rara razón no voy a poder comunicarme con ella-él me miro un poco enfadado-No es mi culpa, es parte del acuerdo prenupcial. Yo no puedo saber nada se Hinata hasta cuando cumpla 18 y se case conmigo. Pobre de ti sí me entero que la has tratado mal, no me importaría viajar durante tres días para darte tú paliza merecida-ambos nos reímos. Ahora nos unía el amor hacia una mujer, uno como primo casi hermano y el otro como el primer amor.  
-Quedamos así. Yo la cuido hasta los 18 y vos hasta que sean viejos y mueran. Quiero que esta promesa la cumplas ¿De acuerdo?-nos dimos la mano.  
-Si-mi mamá me llamó para que suba al barco.  
-¡Fue un gusto verte ojitos! Recuerda que quiero a esa niña como nuera o sino te asesino-lo dijo con una sonrisa tan linda, realmente da miedo. Después de despedirnos de todos, yo me quedé afuera viendo como esa tierra que albergaba el tesoro más grande para mi se alejaba poco a poco para terminar siendo una línea sobre el océano-¿Qué ocurre mi niño?- mamá se paro a mi lado.  
-¿Recuerdas que me contaste la historia de como te enamoraste de papa? ¿Que hay que saber a quién debemos cuidar con nuestra vida?-ella asistió un poco sonrojada. Eso lo causaba mi papá-Yo ya se a quién quiero proteger-  
-¿A quién?  
-A Hinata-mamá pegó un grito alertando a papá y luego me abrazo hasta asfixiarme._

Hinata lloraba y ya comenzaba a preocuparme. Se perfectamente que aún le dolía lo de Neji pero no quería hacerla llorar. Me sentía una pésima persona.  
-Perdóname, no quería hacerte llorar-acaricie su pelo tratando de calmarla pero no sabía sí iba lograrlo-Hina por favor-suplique después de que pasaron 30 minutos sin que ella se calmara. De repente, sentí una presión en mis labios acompañado de un sabor dulce. Sólo se me ocurrió corresponder con suavidad, necesitaba que ella supiera que quería verla bien, que la quería enserio y que todos los días le suplicaba a Dios que correspondiera mis sentimientos. Cerré los ojos mientras nos seguimos besando. Para mi mala suerte, en un momento el aire se hizo escaso y debimos separarnos-¿Porqué...-mierda, todo esto fue tan intenso que me saco el aire ¡Por kami-sama! Se me olvido como respirar-¿Porque me besaste?-debe se la pregunta más estúpida que debí hacer en todo lo que va de mi vida.  
-Sentí que debía hacerlo. Me pareció muy tierno lo que hiciste-ahora apoyo con suavidad su cabeza en mi pecho. Teniendo cuidado con cada una de mis lastimaduras.  
-Podría quedarme así toda la vida-susurre. Nos quedamos así un rato largo. Hinata con su cabeza en mi pecho y yo aspirando su dulce olor a jazmines. Lamentablemente lo bueno dura poco y tuve que continuar con el relato-Dos años después, cuando tenía 13 años, Itachi y Mikoto fueron asesinados de una manera muy sospechosa. Nadie más que Fugaku pudo verlos y por eso, él pidió que el funeral fuera a cajón cerrado.

_-Sasuke, lamento lo que ocurrió-él sólo me miro indiferente con sus ojos negros.  
-¿Vos sabes lo que pasó?-negué con la cabeza. Mis padres no me decían lo que pasó para que ambos murieran-Un hombre al que mi papá le debía algunas monedas de oro entró a la casa en el cambio de guardia-Sasuke vivía en una casa con Itachi y Mikoto mientras Fugaku vivía en su castillo. Sólo yendo a visitarlos el fin de semana o los días festivos-esa persona iba a matar a mi mamá pero Itachi se cruzó, siendo asesinado .Mi mamá no se quedó quieta y eso provocó que ese tipo también la matara. Papá dio gracias a Dios que yo me había ido a dar una vuelta a caballo. Ni siquiera pude ver a mi mamá y mi hermano para despedirme apropiadamente de ellos-_

-Sasuke fue llevado a vivir con su padre dado a que nunca encontraron al asesino. Poco a poco él dejó de hablarme y empezó a comportarse como su padre al no tener supuestamente otra opción. Mi mejor amigo me dejó de lado pero no fue todo, un mes después mi mamá recibió una carta de tú reino, diciendo que habría otra reunión pero que yo no podía ir. Me prohibieron verte, estaba tan enojado.  
-¿Cuando fue que pasó eso?-  
-Cuando cumplí 17-lo pensé bien y me dí cuenta que fue por la época en la que Neji murió-¿Por eso no querían que fuera? Tendría que estar a tú lado en ese momento tan difícil  
-Tranquilízate Naruto-me abrazo fuerte y beso mi cabello-Creo que fue para reconfirmar el acuerdo-  
-Me siento patético. Estoy muy avergonzado-  
-Basta Naruto. Yo sabía que Kurama no podía venir. Sigue contándome la historia-  
-De acuerdo-analice donde había quedado y empecé a mirarla-Para cuando cumplí 18 bueno...-me rasque la cabeza bien nervioso-me enamoré-Hinata me miro sorprendida.  
-¿Te enamoraste?-en sus ojos pude ver algo como decepción.  
-Sí, quiero dejarte en claro que nunca te olvide-todo esto era tan incómodo-  
-¿Cómo se llamaba?-  
-Sakura Haruno-acaricie su cabeza de manera tierna-Aunque nuestra relación fue rara. A menudo nos veíamos con poca frecuencia y a escondidas. Ella casi no me besaba y nunca pasamos a dar el siguiente paso-suspire-A veces pensaba que ella no me quería. Pasó el tiempo y cuando cumplimos un año de novios se desató la tragedia.

_Sakura había ido al castillo con ropas de campesina, bastante viejas.  
-¿Sakura? ¿Porqué estas vestida así?-Estábamos en mi cuarto y por pedido de ella, nadie podía interrumpirnos.  
-Vengo a decirte la verdad Naruto  
-¿Que verdad?  
-Yo soy lo que ves, una simple campesina  
-Eso no cambia lo que siento. Te quiero porque eres Sakura no por tú status social o algo parecido-ella sonrío y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.  
-No nos amamos Naruto. Lo nuestro es sólo atracción física, sino estaríamos como tus padres-su voz era dulce, como la que se utiliza cuando quieren decirte algo malo-Perdóname pero ya no puedo fingir  
-¿Fingir?  
-Hace un año y algunos meses alguien me pidió que fingiera amarte y que sea mi novia-eso me agarró desprevenido ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?  
-¿Quién fue y Porqué?-  
-Mi hermano esta muy enfermo y necesitaba dinero para los medicamentos-  
-No puedes decirme lo que hiciste así como así ¿Y tú hermano?  
-Él falleció hace unos días. Hable de esto con mi familia y me aconsejaron que te dijera la verdad. Por eso estoy aquí, mañana nos vamos del Reino del Remolino para olvidar  
-¿Porqué? Yo te quiero  
-Claro que no lo haces Naruto. Tú madre vive con la sombra de la princesa Hinata, que es una excelente futura soberana. En cambio yo soy una campesina a la que le pagaron para romperle el corazón a alguien que no se lo merecía-se sentó a mi lado llorando-Ambos sabemos que esto no va para ningún lado y que vos tenes un compromiso que cumplir. Yo te quiero como mi hermano Naruto y se que algún día vas a hacer muy feliz a una mujer pero esa no voy a ser yo.  
-Sólo quiero saber una cosa antes de que te vallas  
-¿Que cosa?-pregunto con aquellos ojos verdes que alguna vez brillaron cuando le pedí que sea mi novia.  
-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién me quería ver tan mal?  
-Fue...-antes de que pudiera terminar oímos a alguien gritar.  
-¡Sakura!-vi y en la puerta estaba Sasuke.__  
-¿Que haces aquí?-Sakura me hizo señas con la cabeza y ahí lo supe, él estaba detrás de todo esto. Enfadado, me lancé sobre él y comencé a golpearlo exigiendo respuestas.  
-¡Creí que eras mi amigo!-Sasuke no respondió y seguí golpeándolo hasta que un profundo dolor recorrió mi espalda, logrando que me desmaye.  
Cuando desperté estaba atado a una silla, en el medio de mi cuarto. Todos los papeles estaban tirados en el suelo y sentí un poco de olor a quemado. Cuando logré enfocar la vista, me di cuenta que frente a mi estaba Fugaku junto a Sasuke que sostenía con fuerza a Sakura por el cabello.  
-Al fin despertó el principito. Que feo que continúes durmiendo mientras nosotros esperábamos, es de mala educación hacer esperar a tus invitados-le escupí en la cara a lo que el respondió dándome un golpe-Condenado mocoso-  
-¿Como entraste? Papá prohibió que cualquier Uchiha pise el reino-pregunte mientras sentía que la sangre corría por mi labio.  
-Digamos que los guardias de la entrada son Uchihas y quisieron ayudar a su tío a vengarse de la mala mujer que no supo ser capaz de amarlo-suspire. Sabía que hablaba de mamá pero ya habían pasado 17 años, era hora de que la dejara en paz.  
-¡Deja en paz a mi mamá! Te ha dejado bien en el claro que no te quiere al lado de ella  
-Claro que me quiere. Sólo que no se da cuenta porque esta cegada por la belleza de Minato-era un psicópata, con esto lo confirmó.  
-Mamá nunca va a dejar a mi papá. Lo ama y además tiene dos hijos con él  
-Sólo te tiene a ti. El niño de pelo castaño es adoptado pero ella lo quiere igual-se río de manera sarcástica-Sonuke tráelo-uno de los guardias tiro a Konohamaru a mi lado. Él estaba inconciente, tenía un corte en la cabeza y de este salía sangre.  
-¡¿Que le hiciste a Konohamaru?!-trate de acercarme a él pero no pude. Tampoco pude desatar mis manos.  
-Sólo lo dormimos un poco, tenía tanto sueño-no sabía sí llorar o esperar que me de un ataque. Ese estúpido esta tratando de matarnos-¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacernos antes de que los matemos?  
-¿Porque? ¡¿Eras mi mejor amigo?!-Sasuke me vio con indiferencia y sujeto con mayor fuerza el cabello de Sakura-¡Déjala! ¿Que tan infeliz debo ser para que los Uchiha sean felices?  
-La culpa la tiene tú madre por no amarme. Prefirió al perfecto Minato Namikaze a mí. Yo la habría hecho feliz.  
-¡Tú tenías a Mikoto! ¡La madre de tus dos hijos!  
-Nunca la ame. Sólo quería a mis herederos pero nada más. La odio desde que me obligaron a casarme con ella e incluso ahora que esta muerta la sigo odiando-  
-¡Maldito psicópata! Dios va a encargarse de darte el castigo que mereces por nuestra muerte y la de Itachi y Mikoto-él me miro asombrado-Sí, lo sé. Todos los demás reinos también lo saben-no podía ocultarlo, estaba muy asustado.  
-De acuerdo, creo que es hora de quemar la basura. Quiero que sepas que Sasuke hizo por propia voluntad esto y que en realidad te odia-mire a mí mejor amigo y nada en su expresión cambio, el me odiaba más de lo que yo creía-Reza porque vas a arder en el infierno Namikaze-con la antorcha que tenía en su mano empezó a quemar los papeles que estaban en el suelo.  
-¡Noo!-grito Sakura tratando de venir hacia donde estaba yo, siendo noqueada por Sasuke.  
-Adiós mocosos-Fugaku trabo la puerta por fuera, quitándonos cualquier esperanza de escape.  
-¡Konohamaru reacciona!-le pegaba un poco con mi pie, ya que también estaba atado-Konohamaru-comencé a toser, el humo ya afectaba mis pulmones. Habrán pasado 10 minutos cuando oí ruido afuera.  
-¡¿Hay alguien adentro?!-era papá.  
-¡Papá! ¡Auxilio! -grite lo más fuerte que pude acallando las lágrimas producidas por el dolor de mi brazo quemado. Se escucho un fuerte ruido y papá entró corriendo con una manta sobre sus hombros y cabeza-Llévate a Konohamaru-le pedí una vez que estuvo frente a mi. En todo ese tiempo mi hermanito no había reaccionado.  
-Pero estas herido-  
-Sólo desátame-papá me quitó las sogas de las manos y los pies y dijo que enseguida volvía por mi. Lo vi partir, con el entre sus brazos. Al cabo de tres minutos papá volvió y me saco.  
-¡Naruto!-grito mamá que tenía en sus brazos a Konohamaru-Tu brazo-reparé el hecho de que mi brazo derecho estaba realmente quemado y me desmaye._

-Eso es horrible-  
-Lo sé. Cuando desperté no tenía ganas de nada. En sólo un día había perdido mi novia, mi mejor amigo y a el brazo con el que escribía. Fue tal el shock que deje de hablar y me encerré en mi mundo. Ya no quería vivir, ya no quería hacer nada. Me llevó tiempo recuperarme pero hubo algo que me devolvió las ganas de vivir completamente.

_-Naruto- Konohamaru se había recuperado totalmente del golpe y su principio de asfixia.__  
-¿Que quieres?-él me mostró un conejo que al principio me costo identificar pero luego pude darme cuenta de que era...-Foffy-susurre y él comenzó a reírse.  
-¿Foffy? Que nombre tan ridículo ¿Es tuyo?-me lo pasó y externamente no estaba quemado, de seguro porque lo guardaba en mi caja fuerte.  
-¿De donde lo sacaste?  
-Mamá me lo dio. Dijo que de seguro iba a hacer recordarte a alguien  
-Hina-una gran sonrisa se coló en mi rostro.  
-¿No dijiste que se llamaba Foffy?-  
-Bobo. La niña que me lo regaló se llamaba Hinata y vive en el reino de los Hyuuga-  
-¿Son las personas de los ojos raros?-lo golpee con fuerza.  
-No son raros, son hermosos. Es como sí pudieras ver la luna de día aún cuando el cielo esta nublado y no podes ver nada. Estos ojos son calidos y están llenos de amor-  
-¿Conociste a esa niña y te enamoraste de ella?  
-Era la niña más hermosa y tierna de todos los reinos. Cuando me di cuenta ella se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón, en mis sueños y pensamientos-sonreí como tonto.  
-Espero enamorarme así algún día-susurro Konohamaru mientras se reía de mi cara.  
-Hinata tenía una hermana muy tierna ¿No la conociste cuando fuiste a la reunión que me prohibieron ir?-él se rasco la cabeza nervioso con un sonrojo en el rostro.  
-Mamá la vio y grito que también la quería como nuera. Fue muy vergonzoso-hizo un puchero- Era muy linda pero después de eso se la pasó escondiéndose de mi-me reí bastante provocando más vergüenza en el menor._

-¿Konohamaru conoce a Hanabi?-pregunto Hinata sonrojada.  
-¿No lo sabías?-  
-En esa época estuve muy enferma. Con mucha fiebre, así que no vi a tú mamá ni a la comitiva del reino del Remolino. Papá pidió que nadie me molestara-se llevó una mano al mentón-Con razón veía a Hanabi trepada en los árboles que daban a mi habitación o escondida en mi balcón-ambos reímos.  
-Me alegre al darme cuenta de que faltaba cada vez menos para casarme con vos pero me dieron dos noticias horribles. La primera era que Sakura había muerto en el gran incendio de los molinos y la segunda era una carta que envió tú padre anulando el compromiso-ella me vio sorprendida.  
-¿No eran ustedes los que anularon el compromiso?-  
-¿Cómo?-eso me tomo desprevenido. Mamá nunca me dijo nada de eso.  
\- No fuimos nosotros. Hinata mi mamá las ama a las dos y las quiere como nueras. Además nunca haría algo como eso sin consultarme-  
-A nosotros nos llegó una carta y por eso mi prometido es Sasuke-listo, ahora veo todo.  
-Fue Sasuke. Por eso todos los papeles que estaban tirados en mi cuarto-  
-Claro ¿Fue por eso que me secuestraste?-no pude determinar cual era el tono de voz con el que hablaba.  
-Entiéndeme, le prometí a Neji que iba a cuidarte y los Uchiha son unos asesinos ¿Crees que Mikoto e Itachi fueron asesinados en un ajuste de cuentas? No, Fugaku mató a Mikoto porque estaba embarazada otra vez y a Itachi porque pensaba, no podía manipularlo. Por esa simple razón Sasuke fue el único que sobrevivió-quería llorar por sentirme culpable, por haberla alejado de su familia, porque ella no me correspondía mi amor.  
-Gracias Naruto-me abrazo colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Calmándome con los latidos de su corazón-Te quiero-sentí que toda la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara-¿Naruto?- tocó mi cara y parece que se asusto-Te subió la fiebre, sabía que salir afuera con este clima te iba a hacer mal-sentí que todo me daba vueltas y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.  
_**Prov Hinata**_**  
**-¡Konohamaru! ¡Gaara! ¡Alguien ayuda!- grite asustada. A Naruto le costaba respirar. Del barco bajaron corriendo Gaara, Kiba y Konohamaru-Por favor tengan cuidado-suplique mientras levantaban a Naruto y lo llevaban al cuarto.  
-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto el pelirrojo.  
-Me contó todo-los chicos me miraron sorprendidos- Y por quedarnos afuera gracias a su terquedad le subió la fiebre-estaba un poco asustada. La fiebre de Naruto no era del todo normal. Se parecía a la que había tenido Gaara-Busquen agua fría y unos trapos por favor, tengo que bajarle la fiebre-Gaara y Kiba se fueron dejándome sola con Konohamaru.  
-¿Lo perdonaste?-me pregunto "mi cuñado".  
-Sí. Se porque lo hizo y le estoy agradecida. Sólo me preocupa que Hanabi y papá estén cerca de esos locos-con la sola mención de mi hermana, el se sonrojo. Cuando iba a molestarlo, aparecieron los chicos y me trajeron lo que les pedí. Pasaron 30 minutos y me di cuenta de que sólo había una manera para bajarle la fiebre pero no podía hacerlo sí ellos estaban ahí-Déjenos solos-mi cuñado parecía no tener intenciones de salir.  
-No quiero. Mi hermano esta mal-niño obstinado. En todo caso el que tenía intenciones de violarme aquí era Naruto y no yo.

-Konohamaru por favor-pedí pero no se movió, así que Gaara se lo llevo a las rastras sabiendo lo que yo iba a hacer. Una vez que lo sacaron trabe la puerta con un tronco, cerré las cortinas y mire al chico que yacía dormido sobre la cama-Dios perdóname-susurre mirando al cielo. Despacio me acerque al rubio y le quite su blanca camisa. Parece que eso lo hizo reaccionar, porque me miro con esos electrizantes ojos azules.

-¿Hinata que haces?-pregunto un poco nervioso porque yo ya le había quitado las botas y empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón- No, enserio déjame- me dijo como un niño pequeño- Por favor, no tienes que hacerlo-si él seguía molestando terminaría por desmayarme ¿Por qué tenia que despertarse justo ahora?

-Naruto quédate quieto-le exige un poco cabreada. Ya era bastante malo que con toda mi timidez tuviera que hacer eso pero no quería que pasara algo. Cuando termine de quitarle los pantalones y lo deje en ropa interior, me aleje de él y luego de tomar un largo suspiro, me desate la faja que sostenía mi vestido.

-Hinata no lo hagas-por un breve momento me pareció que Naruto era gay, no iba a violarlo, solo necesitaba regular su temperatura.

-¡Basta Naruto!-mí vestido ya estaba en el suelo y no había marcha atrás. Levante las sabanas de mi lado y con mucha vergüenza, me quite la venda que cubría mis pechos-suspire y tome la mayor cantidad de aire que pude-Ven Naruto-abrí mis brazos. La situación o la postura tenia que ser al revés pero dado a los golpes no podía acostarme sobre él.

-No-él estaba sonrojado y se negaba. Por Dios, iba a tener que hacer todo. Lo tome con suavidad de los hombros y coloque su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Acaricie su cabeza con ternura y espere a que se tranquilizara-¿Por qué? ¿Por que yo? No te merezco-

-Duerme Naruto. Te quiero-bese su frente y él se durmió. No iba a ser tan difícil querer a Naruto, después de todo el me salvo.

_**Fin del capitulo. Dejen reviews, voten, fav o siganme.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola. Tomoyo-Chan a su servicio jaja ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? La verdad que ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualice y me disculpo por ello.**  
**Mi salud y mis defensas son las cosas más débiles que he conocido, pero aquí estoy lista para escribirles el capítulo ya que me llego la inspiración.**  
**Si lo ven raro es porque lo estoy escribiendo desde el celular ya que la computadora de casa( a la única a la que tengo acceso) se rompió.**  
**Gracias por los votos y los comentarios, por ser mis lectores e interesarse en mi historia (medio rara, medio bizarra) En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo que va dedicado a una persona que me dio una gran idea para escribir (te etiqueto luego pero me imagino que sabes que sos vos) Luego en un comentario coloco tu nombre y cuando tenga computadora te etiqueto apropiadamente ¡Gracias!**  
**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y blablabla. La historia y la idea si, así que queda total y completamente pohibida su reproducción en otra plataforma. Otra cosa: solo subo este capítulo por ahora en wtp, de esta manera ustedes van a ser los únicos que la vean hasta que pueda subirla para mis seguidores de FF.**  
__  
Se oía a lo lejos el canto de los pájaros, el tranquilo chocar de las olas en el casco del barco y el mecedor y suave movimiento que estas provocaban.  
Por los rayos de sol entrando sutilmente por la ventana de mi alcoba pude deducir que eran horas cercanas al mediodía. Trate de levantarme pero el dolor de cabeza que sentí por ese minúsculo movimiento provoco que volviera a recostarme en esa suave y blanca almohada en la que había puesto mi cabeza anteriormente.  
¿Acaso era normal que una simple almohada te transmitiera tanta tranquilidad? ¿Qué fuera tan blandita y suave? ¿Qué se moviera lentamente como meciendote e incitandote a dormir nuevamente?

¡Un momento! ¡Las almohadas no se mueven! A menos que...  
-¡Estén Embrujadas!-pegué un grito con el que fácilmente se podía poner en duda mi sexualidad y salté fuera de la cama. Cerré los ojos y comencé a rezar. No es que fuera muy creyente, pero de seguro que si le rezaba a Kami-Sama mi muerte sería menos dolorosa.  
Escuche pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba,hacia mi esquina y comencé a temblar. Solo había dos cosas a las que un hombre tan genial como les podía tener miedo: una era mi madre enojada. No digo que ella sea una bestia, solo es una mujer...con mucho carácter...y mucha fuerza. Y la otra cosa eran los fantasmas, temor infundado por Sasuke (otra razón más para odiarlo)  
-¿Naruto?-listo, es la muerte.  
-¡No quiero morir!¡Quiero tener hijos con Hinata!¡Quiero casarme con ella!¡Por favor no me lleves!-lo que sea que estaba parado frente a mi comenzó a sarandearme con mucho cuidado.  
-Naruto deja de decir tonterías. Soy Hinata-ante su dulce voz logre calmarme.  
-¿Hina?- ella me vio con sus grandes y hermosos ojos preocupados. No me sorprendía para nada haber caído rendido en sua redes (por decirlo de alguna manera) Hinata Hyuuga era la criatura más bella y tierna que piso el planeta tierra. Creo que nunca antes había sentido por otra mujer lo que siento por mi Hina.  
-¿Estás bien? Te escuché gritar y me asusté-por alguna razón no logre resistir más y la besé con todo el amor que tenía presente. Quería transmitirle en ese beso todo lo que ella significa para mí.  
En alguna parte del beso, sin saber bien como ocurrió, la tenía sentada sobre mi regazo besandome como si no hubiera un mañana. De manera intuitiva (instinto masculino primitivo supongo) mis manos se dirigieron hacía su trasero y fue ahí que note que la única prenda colocada sobre ese cuerpo de deseo era una de mis camisas. Al ser de color blanco, esta se translucia un poco y me dejaba una deliciosa vista de los pezones rosados de mi bella mujer ¡Por Kami! Si muero hoy voy a morir feliz.  
-Hina espera-le pedí tomando sus muñecas y apartandolas de mi cuerpo con el mayor dolor que podía sentir: el deseo guiado por la excitación provocada por una chica sumamente sexy a la cual no quiero profanar (al menos hasta que nos casemos)-Cariño-vi como ella se sonrojaba. "_Tranquilo Naruto, se que quieres hacerla tuya hasta que olvide su nombre pero debes tranquilizarte y tratar de no cometer una estupidez" pensé tratando de alejar la sangre del lugar donde no tendría que estar- ¿_Por qué solo tienes mi camisa puesta? Digo,no es que me moleste, solo me sorprende dado a que siempre usas la venda para cubrir tus pechos y que nada "indebido"llegue a mis "lujuriosos ojos"-al principio su cara fue de total sorpresa pero solo bastaron un par de segundos para que fuera un tómate andante. Siendo más rápida de lo que pensé, subió de nuevo a la cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza con la sabana- Hina- la llame pero no obtuve respueste. Iba a llamarla otra vez cuando note que yo vestía solo mi ropa interior y tenía vendajes distintos a los del día anterior-¿¡Qué carajo pasó!?-en breve comenzaría a darme golpes con la pared o me ataria al ancla y me lanzaría al oceano yo mismo por imbécil ¿Y si fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no la recuerdo? A paso inseguro me acerqué a la cama y me senté cerca de Hina, que esta echa un bollito en un rincón de la amplia cama-Preciosa ¿Te hice daño?-si bien mi primera reacción había sido querer romperme la cabeza contra la pared, la simple posibilidad de que probablemente la lastime me hacía mierda por dentro. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a esperar lo peor, tal vez ella me odiaria después de esto.  
-Naruto mirame- me pidió tomando mi mentón y acercándose a mí-jamás me harías daño-al oír eso fije mi vista en esos preciosos ojos. Quiero creer que eran tan bellos solo para mí.  
-¿Y porqué estas así?- sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo y comenzó a murmurar-¿Qué? No te oigo cielo-luego de tomar un suspiro, que a mi parecer duro años, Hinata tomo mi mano.  
-Tenía que bajarte la friebre así que te desnude y me desnude-ok, creo que eso más que bajarme la fiebre me haría entrar en un gran infierno...me estoy volviendo un pervertido ¡Maldito ero-sannin!- tu cuerpo debía regular temperatura con el mí lo que creí más sensato de hacer-luego de esta revelación hubo un silencio bastante incomodo y molesto. Lo que me llevo a pensar ¿Cuánto tiempo debía faltar para que el reino de la luna lo encontrara y decidiera ejecutar por secuestrar a su heredera, ilegitima prometida del "gran" Sasuke "ego enorme" Uchiha? ¿Y si querían separarlo de Hinata para siempre? No creía poder sobrevivir sin esa bella chica alumbrando mis días y buscando que sea cada vez mejor ¿Y si la ventisca de odio y dolor de Hiashi lo cegaba y casaba a su hija con un maldito psicópata?  
-Hinata, se que no es el mejor momento pero me gustaría que fueras mi esposa-  
-¿Qué?-genial,acabo de demostrarle que también soy un necio con las palabras.  
-Quiero que nos casemos cuando lleguemos a mi reino. Desde ahi me encargaré de salvar a Hanabi y a Hiashi de las manos de los Uchiha,así que no debes preocuparte por eso-tome sus suaves manos entre las mías-Quiero que seas mi esposa Hina, quiero compartir mi vida con vos y no dejar que absolutamente nada se interponga en tu felicidad...-iba a continuar largando arcoíris por mi boca pero ella me silencio con un beso.  
Beso a beso comenzamos a recostarnos en la cama, yo sobre ella, dispuesto a devorarla y poder declararla mía pero un fuerte estruendo nos interrumpió logrando que dejaramos de besarnos-Vistete- le pedí mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Cuando ambos estuvimos afuera lo notamos...el barco acababa de recibir el impacto de un cañón y la parte delantera estaba totalmente destruida. Gire para ver a Hina, quien estaba con Konohamaru. Ella sonrió pero en ese momento otra bala impactó en el barco...dando de lleno y destrozando el lugar donde ambos estaban parados.  
-¡Konohamaru! ¡Hinata!-grite con la mayor desesperación que pude sentir.

Pude divisar la faja de mi hermanito flotando en el agua pero no había indicios de ninguno.

_Porque el dolor nos hace humanos, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos soportarlo._  
**Chan chan chan. Ese fue el capítulo, un poquito cortito pero me caigo del sueño y sl celular se me muere.**  
**Soy bien dramática. Espero que les guste y nos vemos cuando vuelva a actualizar jajajaja.**  
**Los quiero. Besos.**


End file.
